Eavesdropping
by somewherexthere
Summary: They only moved forward when someone hears the things they weren't supposed to hear. A story of Draco and Hermione, set in 7th year. A little dark, but has comedic relief. DMHG, rated for topics
1. Cursed Glamour

"_Mutatio,"_ he whispered, watching as the Head Girl in front of him changed her features. It was silent in the library, nobody could see. He knew that much. There was no denying it; he was going to do this once and for all. The Head Girl didn't seem to realize her changes as her unruly brown hair turned sleek, and facial features became more angular. In short, she looked like a woman that Draco Malfoy could be rumored to be flanked with. "_Silencio!"_

Hermione looked around, it didn't seem like someone was there, but she heard a whisper. It was odd, to say the least. She shook her head, _I must be getting paranoid. I have to figure this out before they attack tonight!_ Sighing, she turned back to her book when she noticed an odd shadow. Looking up, she saw "Malfoy!" But she heard nothing. Hermione grasped at her throat, but nothing came out. _Keep calm, everything will be okay. You're just scared, and your voice is caught. That's all._

Malfoy looked at the girl in front of him. He'd known her for seven years. Seven, long, dangerous years. Yet, he knew nothing of her at all. In fact, looking at her now, she seemed even stranger with the new features he'd cast on her. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do. "Trust me," he whispered. What other thing could he say? With a flick of his wand, Hermione fell into drunken slumber. He could go around school, holding her with the excuse that she'd fainted. Nobody would care… they didn't know her.

* * *

"Harry, this is it, mate. Tonight."

"I know, Ron. I know. Where's 'Mione? She should be here by now. I doubt she'd take so long researching! She's a bloody genius at it!"

"Maybe she fell asleep? I know _I_ always fall asleep in the library." With that said, the two boys walked towards the library. It was the unspoken rule. The three of them will always face every danger together, and tonight was no different. Snape had informed the Order of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts, and the three of them will need to stick together.

Harry looked around the library. It was deadly silent. Even Madame Pince wasn't there. Most of the staff had gone to prepare for the upcoming war, rumored to begin tonight. It was strange, even now. For the past three years since the revival of Voldemort, they had been waiting for it. They knew it was coming. Now, it seemed too soon, as though they'd barely been struck with the idea of battle. Not a single soul was there, not even Hermione. "Did she already leave? Maybe she's gone to the common room, looking for us!" He turned to look at Ron, who stood, stiff.

"No, she's not. Hermione's gone." Ron's skin grew paler and the bright, red freckles that spotted his skin became more, and more visible. "Hermione would never leave everything here."

Harry's eyes followed Ron's gaze. The table was a mess, and Hermione's bag was still there. But no Hermione. "Dumbledore," was all he said before the duo ran towards the Headmaster to inform him of the incident.

* * *

"Son, who did you choose?"

"Father, I've chosen _her_."

"Ah, quite the beauty," Lucius smirked. He ran his finger across Hermione's jawbone.

"No, this was a glamour charm to make her kidnapping inconspicuous. _Finite Incantum."_ Draco watched as his father's eyes grew large. He knew why. His father wouldn't say anything, though. Nothing to betray the Dark Lord. "I liked the challenge."

Lucius quickly concealed his surprise; Malfoys were above emotions. He needed to speak with the Dark Lord, quickly. "Have fun with your toy tonight, Son. I have things to tend to. Remember, nine o' clock tonight." With a crack, he apparated.

Draco stared into the empty space his father was seconds ago. He felt bile rising to his throat. It was a disgusting tradition. He didn't want to go through with it, but he did. Sickening. He turned his head to the sleeping girl on the floor. The unruly brown hair draped the floors in a puddle, and her fair skin contrasted with the black cloak she wore atop her school robes. He supposed she was beautiful in her own way, not that he'd ever admit. He decided to let her sleep until the ceremony. He shuddered, before whispering, "Sorry." With that, he left Hermione there on the deep green carpet of his room in Malfoy Manor.


	2. Danger

"Bloody hell, we don't have the password!"

"Licorice whips, lemon drops, gummy bears, gummy worms, apple rings, peach rings, lollipop, tootsie roll, tootsie roll pop, bu-"

"I remember the Tootsie Roll Pops! Dad brought home the tellenesion and there was an owl that asked, 'How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?' Bloody brilliant! But what _is_ it?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry was about to cut him off, when he noticed the gargoyle finally budge.

* * *

_Eight o' clock_. Draco paced around his room, and realized if he had to prepare her, it would have to be now. "_Mufflatio."_ No doubt, Granger would put up quite a fight, and it would do neither of them good if they were heard. "_Finite Incantum!"_

Hermione looked around, _where am I? Where's Mal-_ "Malfoy! Where am I?" Panic seized her as she realized that she seemed to be in some sort of lavish room, with lush carpet and gilded furniture. This was definitely not Hogwarts.

"Granger, you're in my room."

"WHAT? What are you doing to me? WHY?"

"Granger, let me explain," Draco didn't know what to do. He saw the distress in her eyes, and she didn't even know half of the story. He was torn between lying to her and not saying anything at all. This entire situation was so wrong. "Granger, no matter what happens, you need to stay calm and trust me."

"Trust you? You've never given me any reason to trust you! What sort of sick joke is this? I need to go, I need to get back. They need me, oh Merlin, they _need_ me, Malfoy. For once, let me go!"

"I can't. Granger, listen to me. You have to listen to me and trust me. I'm not going to hurt you more than I ne-"

"More than you NEED to? What kind of vile joke is this? What is going through that evil Slytherin prat mind of yours? MALFOY, let me out!" Hermione wanted to just punch the boy standing there. He looked so sullen, but she needed to get back to Hogwarts. The war. Harry… Ron… they needed her.

Draco stared. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He knew she wouldn't let them fall. Gryffindor pride, he supposed. Her hair was a wild mess, seeming to come alive with her anger and frustration. Draco Malfoy was evil, at times. He was a Slytherin prat. He was sly. Cunning. He was mysterious. He was dark. He was a lot of things… negative things. But he definitely had a heart. A heart that almost stopped beating at the thought of hurting someone he knew. A heart that wanted to be swallowed up every time he choked up on the thoughts of the ceremony. "Granger, I have to do this. You need to trust me. You're surrounded by Death Eaters. I think I'm the best choice you've got. There's a lot of things I need to do, but I'm going to try and make it not so bad for you. _Nil Infantia!_"

"A contraceptive spell? Am I going to be… pleasuring everyone?"

"It's a safety precaution. Granger, trust me. We have to get going. No one can hurt you if you're with me. Do you understand?" Draco saw defeat in her eyes. He knew she had no other choice but to trust him. Snape couldn't save her this time. He almost shuddered when he saw her look down, trying to inconspicuously wipe away tears that had formed.

* * *

"Professor! Hermione's been… Hermione's disappeared!" Livid green eyes met with calm blue ones. Dumbledore seemed to already know.

"Miss Granger will be safe. Mister Weasley, she will need you to stay calm."

"YOU KNOW? We need her, Hermione will need us! I know it, she's in danger. What's happened to her?"

"I will show you. I have a security ward that allows me to see everything, almost anywhere in Hogwarts. _Revealio!_"

Harry and Ron looked in anguish as they saw Malfoy change Hermione's physique, and kidnapped her. "SAFE? SHE IS WITH BLOODY MALFOY! HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE'S SAFE? I AM GOING TO GIVE THAT BLODY FERRET A –"

"Mister Weasley, I understand your concerns. You will not find him; he'd taken her out to Hogsmeade to apparate elsewhere."

"You know something, don't you, Professor?" Harry tried to be calm. Ron never had the logic and self control to make things right. It was frustrating, but in this moment, Harry himself was about to hex the professor.

"I can't tell you what I know, just realize you have to trust, and enemies are not always enemies, as friends are not always friends. Lemon drop?"

Harry and Ron stared at the old man they'd come to respect and trust, he seemed so calm… serene. They knew that they couldn't win this argument. There was no way of finding Malfoy and Hermione, and that was that. Politely, they declined as they slowly exited the room.

* * *

Dark cloaks hung off their bodies like death. _Death Eaters. How suiting_. The dank room Malfoy had led her to was crawling with the creatures. Hermione shuddered at the disgusting people that eyed her with evil, beady eyes. She almost wanted to hold onto Malfoy. He was right. In a room full of Death Eaters, he was her only choice. Snape couldn't save her without being caught. She knew better than to speak, but she nearly shrieked when Lucius Malfoy stepped out and grabbed her.

"Tonight, my son will become one of us! Let our ceremony begin!" Hermione's heart stopped. Malfoy Sr. just announced that… Draco Malfoy would become a Death Eater. She'd let herself trust a Death Eater. She was a goner, she knew it. _Gryffindor courage, you'll be fine, you'll be fine…_

Lucius released her, handing the girl back to his son. He'd never been so proud of Draco. He thought he saw a… could it be? _Does Draco know about the arrangements? He can't. Only a few of us were with the Lord. He'll have fun with this one._

"Malfoy, how could you?" Hermione whispered, tears threatening to fall. Her voice cracked, she knew it betrayed her. "I trusted you."

Draco looked at her. He didn't know what to say, other than, "Keep trusting."


	3. Ceremonies

Ceremonies

Maybe it was the way he said it. Or maybe even the part of her that hoped he wasn't as bad as Harry thought. Maybe it was the voice inside her head that told her Snape wasn't evil trying to sway her to believing Draco Malfoy wasn't either. There wasn't really anything else she could blame it on, because it seemed like the most asinine decision when he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice ring out, "_Incarcerous!"_

"Father, release her."

Lucius raised a poised eyebrow. "Son, I didn't know you cared. Do you _care_ for this mudblood?"

Hermione felt her blood run cold when she saw Malfoy smirk, "This Head Girl's been nothing but problems, especially being her partner. I'd like to actually have her squirm and move as she pleases as I punish her. That should put this filthy mudblood to her place."

"_Finite Incantum. _Have your fun, Son._"_

_

* * *

_"We've got to find 'Mione!"

"Ron, we can't! We have to fight here tonight!" To say that Harry Potter was completely flustered was an understatement.

"We can't even concentrate enough to fight!"

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. He knew exactly what was happening. This was either a lure, or a way to make it easier for Voldemort to defeat him. He couldn't make it this way. Certainly, he'd face Voldemort alone, but he knew he and Ron would be nothing with hundreds of Death Eaters to go through as well. "We can't let Voldemort get to us. He's doing this on purpose. After this, Malfoy better pray to Merlin's long beard that it'd choke him before I get my hands on him!" With that, he sunk down to the floor, huddled to the wall. _This always happens to everyone I get close to._

* * *

Malfoy cringed at her screams as his fingers tore apart her school uniform. _I promised I wouldn't become my father. But look at who I am, now. Like father, like son. Filthy. Nobody deserves this._ He couldn't stop now, or both their lives would be in danger. Her scared eyes said everything. Her words echoed in his mind, "I trusted you." He knew that those words would haunt him possibly for the rest of his life, telling him exactly what he was: untrustworthy scum that took advantage of women. And even if just tonight, he had to play the part, "Why, Mudblood, I didn't know you had these." Venomously, Draco squeezed her breast as the other Death Eater men chuckled.

_Despicable, insufferable, ferret, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you rapist. I hate you_. Hermione fought the tears in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen now. She was going to get raped by her worst enemy. The worst thing was that she hated herself even more for trusting him for even a nanosecond. It was humiliating, having so many people watch you be the virginal sacrifice. Just like in muggle parties that went simply too far with celebration. There was no use in trying to cover herself up, the more she struggled, the firmer the grip Malfoy had, and as a seeker, he was definitely strong. The fact that he was heavy didn't help, as his body pinned her to the table. "Are you done playing with my breasts?" she spat.

Malfoy wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was so aroused. It disgusted him that this environment could let him be aroused, but at the same time, he was a boy in that certain pubic age. Also, it didn't help that Granger definitely had a nice body under her school robes. It had been obvious during the Yule Ball, but it could have been a charm for the sake of the dance. He knew now that it was all natural. "They're not too fun, we should just get on with the ceremony, _Hermione._"

"You don't deserve to say my name," Hermione spat in Malfoy's face. The moment she did that, she regretted it. _Hermione, he can kill you in a moment, you idiot!_

Lucius Malfoy definitely seemed to have been inclined to kill her, especially since he came up with a knife in hand. Before he reacted to anything, however, Malfoy smiled. "Fiesty, I like. By the way, _Hermione_, you're a mudblood. _You_ don't deserve a name to begin with." _Thank Merlin I'm a quick thinker. Father would have killed her by now, if I hadn't said a thing._ "Well, Father? Ceremony?"

Hermione's eyes widened when Malfoy Sr. drew the knife. _This is it, this really is the end. You really shouldn't have spat in his face. Oh Merlin, please let Harry and Ron be okay tonight…_

"I'm not going to kill you, Mudblood." Hermione blinked. _He's not?_ "You're far too important at this point in time." The blade sliced into her flesh, and Hermione bit her lip. She wouldn't allow them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. To her surprise, he also cut into the arm of his son. Strange incantations followed as Hermione watched a few drops of Malfoy's blood enter her wound, and both their wounds healed immediately after.

_I can't believe I have to do this, now._ "Mudblood, you're mine, now." Draco tore off his own robes, and dug himself deep into her. Her scream barely registered into his mind as he stared into the empty space next to her head as he thrust. Honestly, all arousal was gone. He didn't want to think about what he was doing. He knew it was hurting her, and it made him almost want to cry. He was no better than the man he'd come to detest for making his life a living hell. He finally noticed when the girl stopped screaming, obviously passed out from the pain.

The laughter and mocking of the other Death Eaters was unbearable. He couldn't take down his façade, though. Not yet. He laughed along, his soul feeling hollow. "Seems like my new toy needs to be broken in. More fun tomorrow!" He left the laughing pigs with that statement, excusing himself to his room with his new plaything. Levitating her to his room was easy, walking briskly and silently so not to alarm his mother. She never approved of Death Eaters. Everything was simply appeased. Just like everything else in the Manor.

* * *

"You don't suppose they're coming in the dead of the night when we least expect?"

Harry stared at his dimwitted friend, truly wishing Hermione would be here with her sarcastic remark that would make him inwardly chuckle. "Ron, you don't suppose they'd come at a decent time so that we're all awake and alert, do you?"

"I guess, mate. But I'm tired, and I'm really hungry, now. I didn't even eat much, because everyone was staring at me and I felt awkward! Why wasn't anyone else eating?"

"Anxiety gets to everyone differently. Food sounds like a good idea, though. We will need energy to fight. Not too much, though. We don't want to get into food coma, and not be awake for the fight."

Ron stared at Harry, incredulously. "Harry, you're pulling my leg! There is no such thing as too much food! Unless if it's booger flavoured Bertie's Beans, but that's not the point! Food is amazing, and glorious, and necessary, and we need food!"

Despite himself, Harry laughed. Ron honestly looked bewildered at the thought of having "too much food" with his hair messy and eyes wide open. The tension seemed to lift, he sensed. Laughter was, after all, the best medicine. "Come, Ron. We need to tickle the pear and find Dobby."

* * *

Draco realized that the sun had already risen, and the girl next to him was starting to wake. He'd clothed her, not wanting her to feel any more embarrassed than she was. He had stared at her the entire night, memorizing the way her brown hair, matted with tangles pooled against his silk pillow. He watched the tear streaks dry up, and tensed every time she thrashed around in her sleep, shouting cries of displeasure and pain. The guilt ate at him all night long, he never got a wink of sleep.

Hermione's eyes opened as she stared at the silver ceiling. _This isn't my room. Where am I? I reme-_ When recollection of last night's events finally entered her mind, she sat straight up, and to her side, she saw him. _Draco Malfoy_.

"Before anything, let me do this, first," Draco said, realizing what she was going to do. He almost chuckled when her eyes widened at the sight of his wand. "_Mufflatio._ Go for it."

With a battle cry she never knew she had, Hermione Granger jumped onto Draco Malfoy, scratching, crying, punching, kicking, slapping…. He'd taken away her virginity and dignity. Exhausted after a while, she finally stopped, and sat up, turned away from the boy.

"Are you sore?"

Hermione stared at him, baffled that he was asking her such a question. She hadn't noticed it before, everything masked with sorrow, frustrations, anger, and many more emotions, but now that he mentioned it, she ached everywhere, including her nether regions.

"Drink this. It's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it in your sleep. This helps with sore muscles." Greedily, Hermione grabbed the flask, downing it.

"Blech! You could have warned me about the taste, Malfoy!" She handed him back the flask, and froze when she saw his face. She trailed her eyes down to his arms, where similar injuries showed. Her finger nails had created quite a few scratch marks, and all the punching and kicking left him bruised.

"I deserved it. We can go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. The school couldn't survive without both their Head students."

Hermione's jaw hung open. _Did Malfoy just indirectly apologize? And Hog-_ "The war! I need to get back to school! There was an attack!" Hermione was frantic, throwing the covers to the floor, jumping out of bed.

"There was no attack."

"Yes! There was! I know there was!"

"Snape never told the Order why. Don't give me that look, Snape tells me everything."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, thinking the worst. "You told Voldemort, didn't you? Is Snape… _dead_?"

"I didn't tell the Dark Lord anything. Snape is alive and well. I don't think he knew why there would be an attack, but I thought that old bint would have figured it out. I don't like him much, but he _is_ wise."

"Dumbledore _is_ the wisest wizard alive," Hermione said, defending the Headmaster's name, "and he is no old bint! A tad old, but that's why he's so wise!" As an afterthought, she added, "Why _was _there to be an attack?"

"The Dark Lord is losing followers. I put two and two together. I'm sure you can, too."

Hermione stared at the blonde boy in front of her, "The school is weaker because of the students? Also, Harry would be there and the quicker Voldemort and Harry fight, the sooner the battle will end, and the sooner the battle will end, the less chance of Death Eaters dying. Why was that stopped?"

"No, it was stopped because _you_ were the target."

"_Me?_ Why would I be a target? Wouldn't it be Harry?"

"Potter is the ultimate target. But this attack was targeted at you. I don't think the Dark Lord would have even been present at this attack."

"So you brought me to a congregation of Death Eaters that want me dead because I'm a mudblood, and now even moreso because Voldemort wants me in particular to _die_? Why am I even the target?"

"I thought you were smart," Draco raised an eyebrow. Obviously, the Head Girl was not right in the mind at this moment.

"I _am_ smart! I am the smartest witch of our age, and you know it. I'm not being boastful, I've been _given_ that title!"

"And you're a muggleborn."

"I thought you preferred the term, 'mudblood'."

"That's the term I am preferred to use, and that's beside the point. You're a smart muggleborn who is at the top of the class. Even above me, with the prestige of the prestige lineage dating back from the first _Malfoi_ family. You're a threat. If the Dark Lord can take you down, he will be respected and muggleborns will be looked down upon with more evidence."

Hermione stared at him. He looked so familiar, even with the wounds she'd inflicted on him. The aristocratic angular face with piercing grey eyes… even the lip that was now bleeding seemed familiar. Yet, she was starting to sense she knew nothing of him at all. Either that, or he is a better actor than she could have ever thought. "You still didn't explain why you brought me to a massive dinner party of Death Eaters."

"To help you. I saved you."

Hermione was positively livid, "You _helped_ me? You raped me. You took away my virginity. Ron would be so angry at me! You took away my friends! You took away my dignity. You have humiliated me. You have done _everything_ to harm me, short of death. How is that _helping_ me?"

"If Weasley cares more about being first to get in your pants over your safety, you deserve better, Granger. You weren't the only one to sacrifice their virginity last night." Hermione was appalled, and the disgust must have shown on her face, because Draco quickly said, "There weren't other girls."

"You mean to say… Bullocks. The entire school knows about you and _Pansy Parkinson_ in fourth year after the Yule Ball."

"Trivial. The entire school only thinks they know. I didn't take you as much for a person to listen to gossip, Granger," he teased. It wasn't to be mean, but to lighten the conversation. He knew the conversation had to happen, and in any case, it could lead to dark topics.

"The other Gryffindor girls are the worst gossipers. Living with them makes overhearing gossip inevitable. Tell me. Who else?"

"Me. Pansy and I started the rumours. We had to. It's customary for pureblooded men to 'practice', so to speak, at an early age. I didn't want to, and Pansy needed the respect of other Slytherins. She says she slept with me, and my name will give her respect, and I don't have to really sleep with anyone. Pansy and I are only friends. Good friends. I sacrificed my virginity for you."

"_You_ sacrificed your virginity for me? How the hell did you _sacrifice_ it? You bloody raped me, Malfoy!" Hermione's head was starting to ache. How was he doing this? She was livid one second, and he'd drive her to civil talk with other curious topics the next. It was getting all so very confusing.

"You don't get it."

"The hell I do!"

"Yesterday's ceremony bound you to me. You're… a bit like my slave."

"SLA-" For the first time, she noticed the moving skull etched on his arm. It was a piece of work, really. Fascinating. Gory. It was like a river of blood. You want to look away, yet at the same time, it's so attention-drawing. She shuddered.

"I don't plan to use you as my slave. I don't plan to use you at all. It's a tradition for initiation into the Death Eaters. The men, at least. We're to find a mudblood whore, and humiliate her."

"Good job with that, _Malfoy_. You have utterly no shame. _Thank you_ for risking your life kidnapping me, and for raping me before I die in the evil clutches of Death Eaters. I won't have to die a virgin anymore. And to think I actually argued with Harry countless times, telling him you aren't evil!"

"Merlin, woman! Let me finish!"

"Okay, fine. Talk, Malfoy."

"But anyhow, we are the only ones of the Death Eaters that can hurt our slave in any way. If even Lucius were to try and hurt you, he would turn to ash, unless I ordered him to, or you hurt him first. It is our code. Of all things to honour, you'd bet the Death Eaters would choose the three P's: Power, Property, and Purity. Even the Dark Lord can't touch you. You're safe."

"Wouldn't Voldemort be angry that you did this?"

"Maybe frustrated, but he wouldn't be angry. He only let a few, select, trusted Death Eaters know of the plan to ensure you're death. I overheard while I was walking near Lucius' study. He can't punish me without all other Death Eaters knowing that he's weak. Besides, they kill their mudblood whores, anyways."

"Why? Why did you save me? Did you want to kill me yourself?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"Granger, it didn't seem right to let someone I know get hurt. I don't follow their ideals."

"Have there been others that didn't… kill their…conquests?" Hermione struggled to find the right word to use.

"Snape."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this. She'd known that he was a spy for the Order, but Snape risked not killing his muggleborn?

"How? How is he still trusted by Voldemort?"

"He loved her, you know. He took her so she wouldn't be in the first battle. She was Lily Evans."

"Harry's… mum? But how? Voldemort killed her!"

"Snape let her go. He privately did something like the reverse of the ceremony last night. When the Dark Lord found out, he killed her. Snape said he got tired of her, and didn't want to be bound to something so vulgar. The Dark Lord bought it. That's why Snape joined the Order."

"But… then… his blood must have still been in her veins, and that's why… Harry…. Wait. Is Harry Snape's…?"

"Oh, Merlin, no! My Godfather being Potter's father? No, one of the reasons why Snape let her go was because she loved Potter."

"Oh. Why can't you do what Snape does?" Hermione's eyes were downcast. As strange as it sounded, a part of her actually wished that Snape was Harry's biological father. Then, Harry would at least know he wasn't alone.

"Snape is a man. I'm not a minor anymore, but Lucius is still in my life. I have to keep Mother safe. I can't run. Not all of us were given the chance to choose where we go, Granger."

Hermione scoffed at this, "Are you implying that I chose to be on the Light side? In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, I am born to this as much as you are. I couldn't have chosen the Dark side if I tried, seeing as I'm a _Mudblood_." She saw the inner battle in Malfoy's eyes. _I wonder if he thinks I'm just a Mudblood, or if he really thinks of it as simply born to muggles... muggleborn._ It was insulting, really, that he should imply she had a choice in where she stood. But at the same time, it was somewhat reassuring. _At least, that means he wants to choose the Light side. I was right. Malfoy's not evil. _Moments passed, and Malfoy didn't seem to really want to answer. To say the silence was awkward would have been pointing out the obvious.

"Thwack!" –_Pop!-_ A diligent house elf appeared inside the room. "Thwack, will you show Miss Granger to the restroom and help her clean up? Granger, after, Thwack will show you to the dining room, where you can eat with Mother."

"She must hate me!"

"No, Granger. She was in an arranged marriage, like most purebloods. She doesn't believe in the Dark Lord."

"Is that why you call her your mother, and call your father by name?"

"We're not friends, Granger. Don't pry. Thwack, see to it that she is well treated," Draco patted the house elf on the head before turning to walk out, "and Granger, I know with your spew thing, you'd resist, but I'll have you know Thwack is a helpful friend, not my servant."

He was almost to the door, when he heard, "Malfoy, it's S.P.E.W!"

"Spew is easier to remember."

"And… one more thing."

Draco stared impatiently, "Well? I have things to tend to, really. Thwack is not mistreated. Lucius is celebrating with his friends, you shouldn't worry. You already know my mother won't kill you, is there anything else you need help with, _Miss Hermione Granger_?"

Hermione looked hesitant, but she looked up. His eyes really weren't as mean as the first time she saw them. The war, these circumstances… it made them all grow up a bit too fast. She couldn't help but think maybe this was the first time she ever saw the real Draco Malfoy. The proud, poignant boy who did everything in his power to please everyone, finally did something to make himself proud. For a moment, she saw the innocent boy she always defended, someone who wasn't evil, but pressured to act like he was. Softly, she said, "Thank you."


	4. Secrets

"Potter."

Harry knew that voice. That infamous voice of the Slytherin who kidnapped Hermione Granger. He spun around to see the arrogant blonde walking to him. Harry pulled back to give the boy a well deserved punch. He smiled when he made a connection, but he soon realized it was just a palm.

Draco knew it was coming. Potter would try and kill him. Maybe not so far as to kill, as he couldn't risk being locked up in Azkaban while the Dark Lord was roaming around, but definitely injure him. Thank Merlin for Quidditch, he held Potter's fist in his, and smirked.

Harry's eyes spat venom at Draco Malfoy. If looks could kill, _Aveda Kedavra_ would have seemed a useless spell in comparison. "Where is she, Malfoy?

"Potter, I need to speak with you."

Not long after the words left his lips, he saw a flash of red with what could only be described as an asinine battle cry. Malfoy simply held out his other hand, grabbing the kicking foot of Ron. It would have been humorous, watching Weasley flail his arms helplessly as his foot was being held up before falling, had not the issue been so pressing. Furthermore, the tension that was being sent back and forth between the emerald green eyes of the boy-who-lived and his own liquid silver eyes was enough to give even Dumbledore a heart attack. The silent communication seemed to work, however.

Harry knew that something was important. There was no other reason as to why Draco Malfoy would track him down. Also, there was something unnerving about the fact that the attack never happened last night. Snape was reliant…_right?_ He dropped his gaze. "Malfoy, spit it out."

"We'll need privacy, Potter. Snape's office. Weasley, follow if you want."

* * *

"Misses, Thwack made warm tub water with bubbles for Miss!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, despite circumstances. The adorable looking elf was positively endearing. Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would have a soft spot for these elves? "Thank you, Thwack."

If elves could blush, that was exactly what Thwack did. "Misses is Master Draco's lover, Thwack will do anything to help Miss!"

"It's fine, Thwack. However, I'd like to see if I could find any clothes to wear? My school robes have been destroyed, and I don't really… want to be wearing Malfoy's clothes."

"Misses, that's not Malfoy's clothes, that's Master Draco's! Master make Thwack buy lots and lots of muggle clothes for Misses. Master tell Thwack that special girl coming will like muggle clothes."

Hermione stared. Malfoy had asked Thwack to get her muggle clothes? "When did he tell you to get the clothes?"

"Last month, Misses! Master is talking fast and he scared, told Thwack he needed to do horrible things. Master is scared Thwack, but then he tells Thwack about girl he needed to save and will need clothes. He prepare closet for Misses! Come!"

Hermione found herself staring at a walk in closet larger than possibly the entire living room of her muggle home. It was scary, really, that it was completely filled with muggle clothing, as though Malfoy expected her to live here when she was not in school. _Absurd, does he think of me as… oh Merlin, he wants me to be his personal _prostitute_. Not whore, but a prostitute. Simply paid. What did I get myself into?_ Needless to say, she was enraged, and flushed with pink. She knew she did have to bathe and get dressed in one of the many outfits Malfoy had arranged for her as "income", but when Malfoy returned from wherever the hell he was, he was going to pay.

* * *

"Draco, here is the pensieve you wrote to me about," Snape drawled as Draco walked in. He was surprised, however, to see Potter and Weasley trailing behind. Potter looked like hell, as though they really had been attacked last night, and Weasley looked a brilliant shade of red that even outdid his ridiculously flamboyant hair.

"Potter, Weasley, I have to show you something."

"And if you were to attack us when we exited the pensieve?"

"Take my wand with you. Don't say anything until all three memories are shown. Deal?"

"No deal! Malfoy, what are you up to? TELL US WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HERMIONE IS THIS INSTANT!" Ron finally exploded. Trust the ignorant boy to be unable to contain his anger if his life depended on it.

"Hermione Granger is fine. You will submit to this, and that is all I have to say about the matter. Either you do this, or you will never know."

"Malfoy, spare the dramatics. Just show us your first memory," Harry said. He was surprisingly calm, but his eyes said the complete opposite. Draco decided that there was probably a lot more to Harry Potter than surviving Voldemort's clutches. He probably never gave him enough credit for being able to hold himself together.

"Very well, Potter. It would do you well to imitate your friend, Weasley." With that, Draco extracted the first bit of memory from his mind and spilled the wispy substance into the pensieve. "This is from the summer," he explained. He had no doubt that if he handed his wand to Weasley, his wand would be snapped within moments, so he handed it to Harry.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. Malfoy definitely seemed strange today, almost _civil_. Not completely civil, but that was to be expected, as they had been the first to (attempt, at the very least) attack him.

"Go on, my memories are not deadly," Malfoy said, tapping his foot impatiently. Of course, there would be distrust. He hadn't been so naïve to think otherwise. However, this was getting ridiculous. His wand was not even on his person, and they were entering a pensieve! Even if they didn't trust _him_, Snape was in the room, grading papers a mere few feet away. Finally, the two entered.

Through a keyhole, Harry and Ron saw exactly what Malfoy had seen. It was apparent that he was not a part of this meeting, but was curious, nonetheless. They flinched at seeing Voldemort. He was intimidating, no doubt, but what really got them was the sheer ugliness of him. Harry prided himself in not being too shallow of a person, but a face so distorted can only be tolerated for so long without the adrenaline rush of battle. He was definitely an example of someone who was ugly from the inside out. Ron, on the other hand was quite the shallow boy and whispered to Harry that the evil sod needed a really, really strong glamour charm.

"_Loyal followersssss, assss you know, there'sssssss to be an attack on Hogwartssssss in November. You are to create havoc, and no matter what, you will capture the Mudblood."_

"_And Harry Potter, my Lord?"_

"_We will be sssssssstronger without the pessssssssssssky Mudblood at hisssssss sssside. Bring her to me, dead or alive._

Harry squeezed Ron's arm. There was no way that Malfoy had… had he? He was a git, but Hermione always said he wasn't as evil as they thought. Working with him this entire year should have made Hermione know him better than either of them, right?

Ron, however, was thinking on a completely different tangent, which was obvious when the two had returned to Snape's office. "MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU? You might as well have fed her to the bloody git's precious Nagini!"

"The deal was three memories. Potter, my wand for the next?"

Harry held his breath, and handed Malfoy the wand. He needed to know what happened, and this seemed like the only way. He couldn't lose his cool now, not like Ron. Again, he took the wand after Malfoy had placed the second memory into the pensieve. He looked at Ron. He seemed ready to cry, or lash out, if not both. "Ron, we have to do this. For 'Mione. We have to be strong." With a deep breath, the two entered again.

_The ceremony_.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Hermione's breasts being squeezed by Malfoy. This was complete assault! The jumbled noises of Death Eaters cracking jokes at Hermione had melted together into a conglomerate mess of low life comments, and it seemed apparent that Malfoy was avoiding looking into Hermione's eyes. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten he was in a memory, and kept trying to punch everyone and yelled at Malfoy for touching his girl.

Both boys screamed as they saw the blade in Lucius' hands as he headed towards a nude Hermione. They feared the worst, and inwardly cringed when they head their Hermione throw a crude remark at Malfoy. Of all times to not use her intelligent mind, it had to be then. It was like watching a horror movie, not being able to tell the main character that the monster was right behind her. Ron actually burrowed his face into Harry's shoulder, not willing himself to watch his girlfriend be slaughtered.

The blade cut into Hermione. Harry winced, and from the way he tensed, Ron must have thought something horrid had happened, as he let out a girlish scream. When the blade seemed to also cut Malfoy, however, Harry relaxed. He nudged for Ron to look, and that it was okay, though his girlfriend had been assaulted and slightly wounded. The strange incantation was bothersome, however, seeing as they knew nothing of its purpose.

Within moments, the mood changed, and Ron's eyes darkened as he watched Malfoy take Hermione. For some reason, the memory showed only the table, and the screams of Hermione seemed muted, but it was obvious what was happening. Hermione was being raped. Harry looked away, gripping Malfoy's wand tightly. He wanted to snap it, and turn him in for being a Death Eater. They had the proof now, Lucius had announced him an initiate. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. A deal was a deal, even if Malfoy was toying with them with these memories.

Upon returning to the room, Harry shakily handed Malfoy the wand. He spoke, "Don't be messing with us, Malfoy. These memories better have a point in them, other than to make us want to rip you from limb to limb."

"Background information, Potter. This is what I really need to show you two," Draco entered the morning's conversation into the pensieve.

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Malfoy," Hermione did not like the woman very much, simply because she'd never really met her. Malfoy seemed fond of her, but after knowing what he was trying to do to her, she didn't really trust his judgment.

"Call me Narcissa…"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Ah, the smart muggleborn Draco always talked about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"He always spoke of me?" Hermione wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered. The woman standing before her seemed the pristine image of elegance and grace, with silky blonde hair that almost matched with Malfoy's. She might dislike Draco Malfoy to bits and pieces, and he was a bloody git which made him seem a lot less attractive, but if she hexed him silent, he was gorgeous. She'd have to question her own sexuality if he didn't think so. She'd never admit it to anyone, of course, but still. She felt extremely ugly all of a sudden, wearing casual jeans and a muggle shirt.

"Won't you sit, Hermione, and have some breakfast?" Narcissa motioned for the younger girl to sit across from her, where a plate and a set of utensils appeared. "He always spoke of you, every year. At first, it was simply jealousy, and as much as I hate it, his father's words."

"So he called me Mudblood?"

"Hermione! That's a vile word!"

"It is what I am, isn't it, Narcissa?" Hermione didn't feel so hungry anymore. _Why am I so disappointed?_ Maybe it was the fact that she had thought maybe Draco Malfoy was really different, and didn't care about blood. However, Narcissa just proved that he did. She didn't seem to care, but her son definitely did.

"Your blood is red when spilt, just the same as mine, my son's, and my husband's. My husband is a fool for not realizing, and my son was just as foolish for thinking his father's words were truth. Thank goodness for the Black blood in him, he's come to his senses."

Hope soared. Though, Hermione reasoned with herself, it was only because that meant there was one less person after her kind to kill.

"Any how, I don't know how that sister of mine came out the way she did… it's tragic, really." Narcissa looked down, seemingly ashamed of her sister.

For the first time, Hermione realized how sad and pathetic Naricssa Malfoy's life must be. No offense intended, of course. She had been forced to marry a man whose ideals almost corrupted her seemingly beloved son, and she'd lost her sister to the same fool her husband's intentions were guided from. Her cousin was banished for being eccentric (Tonks), and Sirius… it was all too sad. "Narcissa, people choose their own routes, regardless of their blood. You're a good person, and you've raised Draco well, too."

"After all you've been through, you still think I've raised Draco well?"

Hermione had been cautious, calling Malfoy by his first name. It only seemed suitable, as she was speaking with his mother about him. Calling him by his surname in his household would only be beyond confusing. She hadn't prepared herself to actually mean it, however. Draco deserved to be called by his name. After all he'd done for her. He was still an arrogant git, thinking she'd be his prostitute, but still, he'd saved her life. "I'll be honest, Narcissa. Your son's a git, but you must have done a lot of right to make him come to his senses about pureblood supremacy."

The older woman smiled, "He's only a git because he adores you."

Hermione blushed, sputtering, "That's rubbish! There's no way he could ever like me."

"He talks about how you are smart and is top of class all the time, you know," the woman looked at the girl fondly, "Of course, there is still some jealousy that he can't be as smart as you, but nowadays, there's admiration in there, too."

"Perhaps it's just education he values, not me," Hermione had an idea how red her face was. She knew she shouldn't be reacting so much, but it was probably because they had just… well, he had just had sex with her.

"He wouldn't have done what he did last night if he didn't care."

Hermione was stunned into silence. This was utterly embarrassing. His _mother_ knew that he had raped her the night before in good intentions? It sounded ironic in her head how she was raped to be saved, but it was the strange truth, wasn't it?

"He risked his life, you know?"

"You let him?" _What kind of loving mother _is_ this? Had my mother known I was risking my life for someone, even if I _loved_ him, they would stop me at all costs!_

"He talks to me a lot. Draco's a lonely boy, really. His father told him who his friends were, and to be honest, most of them aren't too bright. He's learned to trust me and tell me everything. He's a stubborn boy. I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to, and I didn't. I know that if he didn't, he would blame himself for the rest of his life."

Hermione suppressed a giggle, thinking about Crabbe and Goyle. They definitely were not the brightest gem in the pile, and Pansy could not get a clue about an annoyed boy if they threw her off the bed and charmed the bed to never allow her on. "He should know that I'm Harry Potter's friend. I live in danger, I live _for_ danger."

"You don't think you will live past the war?"

"There's always the chance that I don't."

"I hope you do, Draco would die without you." The woman suddenly seemed to have aged years in moments, Hermione noted. She must really love her son, knowing his fatal flaws and forever calculating how many years he had to live. She could only guess how dangerous life was as a Death Eater. Especially one that didn't believe in Voldemort's ideals. She'd seen how it'd hardened Snape. Not the process, exactly, but from what Draco had told her earlier, he seemed quite the romantic. Maybe even soft.

* * *

The memory was hard to watch, and hard to follow. Harry and Ron's heart reached out to Hermione, her frustrations and curiosity. Knowing that feeling she felt after being thoroughly violated. Imagine the shock when they saw him simply hand her a calming draught afterwards to ease her soreness! The conversation was interesting, to say the least. _Draco Malfoy was a virgin? _They both struggled, trying to find another plausible explanation for the lack of an attack, not wanting to believe that Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione Granger. In a crude way, but saved her nonetheless. It was disturbing.

Then came the topic of Snape. Harry's eyes were teary, and Ron had the inkling that he'd feel like crying at the thought of even being remotely connected to the greasy haired git. A tear slid down Harry's cheek when Malfoy confirmed that he wasn't Snape's, that both his parents had indeed died at the hands of Voldemort. He'd known it, of course. Everyone always told him how alike he looked to James Potter. A boy could hope, couldn't he? He never saw the ending to the memory, his mind filled with personal thoughts, and when they were back in the room, he still seemed in a daze.

_Oh, bloody hell! I didn't filter the memory! _ "Potter, I'd forgotten to…"

"Is it true?"

Malfoy stared solemnly at the other boy. He wanted to lie, tell him it was all a fraud, and maybe he could get out alive. But on the other hand, it didn't seem right to hide it from him. "Every word, Potter."

"How dare you feed us these lies, Malfoy? We all know you're just doing this to save your own arse! Hermione only believed you because she was just raped and needed some kind of consolation!"

"Weasley, calm yourself."

"THE HELL I WILL-" Harry cut him off, silently handing Malfoy his wand. Malfoy and Ron watched as Harry slowly walked over to Snape. Snape looked up, seemingly unconcerned with the boy's facial expression.

"Yes, Potter?"

It was like a dramatic slow motion movie, where Ron and Malfoy stared in stunned silence as Harry went around Snape's desk, enveloping him in a hug. Snape was surprised and uncomfortable to say the least. It was a small murmur at the most, but everyone in the room had heard. "Tell me about her. Tell me about my mum, professor." Harry's voice cracked, it was obvious that he was stating to sob.

Snape relaxed, a faraway look in his eyes as he patted the boy on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. A look towards his godson told the other two boys it was their cue to exit.


	5. Kisses

"Is she any good?"

"Pardon?"

"Is she any good?" Ron's entire face turned red, rivaling his hair competitively.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Weasley."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"You'll find out if she wants to show you."

"Well, I want to KNOW if I want her to show me!"

Draco Malfoy was seeing red. Both literally and figuratively. He had tried hard to remain civil. Hermione would have wanted him to. He wasn't too sure as to why he was caring what Granger wanted, or why he even thought of her as "Hermione", but Weasley was making it extremely hard. "Bloody hell, Weasley, why do you have to KNOW? If she loves you, you prat, you should want it."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Malfoy. She shagged a ferret and if you're good enough for her, what does that say about ME? She must be horrid, and too embarrassed to show me. She loves me too much." Ron was smug. That had to be it. Nothing else could explain why Hermione had chosen to shag the ferret instead of him. That would show Malfoy. Nobody messed with Ronald Weasley.

Until a fist connected to his jaw, that is. "I raped Granger, she didn't shag me willingly. You will respect her. You will not touch her unless she lets you. You will not insult her. _Are we understood, Weasley?_ If you dare do otherwise, it's not just my fist in your face."

Within moments, Ron had his wand drawn, "She is MY girlfriend, who are _you_ to tell me what I can do with her?"

"Ah, Weasley. A walk down memory lane, we wouldn't want you to be retching up slugs again, do we? I can't tell you what to do, but I'm sure if Granger were here, you'd be at the end of quite a few hexes."

"Why would she hex me? She loves me!"

"Denial."

"She does!"

"You don't love her."

"YES, I DO!" Ron's breathing was ragged. _Do I really not love her? Of course I do! I love her like no other. Malfoy's just being a prat. Like always._

He felt his lips curl into a smirk. Weasley was beyond daft. What Granger saw in him, he'll never know. She was witty, pretty, and obviously intelligent. While Weasley stood like a gaping idiot with flaming red hair and no grace to at least balance his lacking brain cells, she stood like a goddess of wisdom. Yes, goddess. She wasn't the classic beauty, but she had an aura about her that simply _made_ her beautiful. Surely, when they said opposites attract, they hadn't meant for it to be _this_ tragically mismatched. "While you have your knickers twisted, you might also want to note that Granger respects herself too much to give herself to the likes of _you_."

"YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT KIND OF A BLOKE ARE YOU TO SAY THAT? SHE GAVE HERSELF TO THE LIKES OF _YOU_, YOU ROTTEN DEATH EATER!"

Speak of the devil, his arm was scorching. The Dark Lord was calling. "I took her. Simple as that. And yes, I'm a rotten Death Eater, and if you don't shut up, Weasley, you will _face_ death. I don't want to hear another word from you about her." Draco grimaced. He had to get out of here, and there was no way he was letting Weasley see him in pain. He turned around, slipping out of Hogwarts again.

* * *

"And Misses, Master Draco says yous is to like library, he is asked Thwack to show Misses where library is!"

Hermione stared at the animated elf. It was true, she was beginning to feel bored after leaving Narcissa. The older woman had left her much to think about, but there really wasn't much she wanted to ponder. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Narcissa's part that Draco wasn't as bad as his father. He really wasn't, but not so far as to like her. They were different as night and day, it could never work. Besides, she was in love with Ron. "Thank you, Thwack. I think I would like to be alone for a little while to read."

"Master is says you would like to lonely read, so Thwack is leaves Miss behind. If Misses is to need Thwack, just call me." With a pop, Thwack was gone, leaving Hermione to marvel at the grand library.

She was surprised to find that there were muggle books stocked into the shelves of the Malfoy library. In fact, there were countless muggle books, including her favorite, _Pride and Prejudice_. Smiling, she took the book, and opened the crisp pages of the book and sat down on the leather couch situated next to the window.

* * *

"My Lord, you have summoned me?"

"Young Malfoy, congratulations on becoming one of us. Your first task awaits."

"Thank you, my Lord. It is my pleasure to serve you."

"Why that Mudblood?"

"It is a distraction to Potter. I thought we were to attack Hogwarts on that day, my Lord. If you don't mind me asking, why weren't the plans followed?"

"It is not of your concern. So Harry Potter knows you had your way with his Mudblood?"

"He knows, I showed him the memory of my taking her."

Voldemort smirked. His plans may have been hindered, but he definitely chose the right follower. Young Malfoy was going to help him in his cause, and a little change of plans was not going to deter him. In fact, this was improvement. The Mudblood would distract Harry Potter, and when she finally dies… he let out an evil laugh. "When will you kill her?"

"She is much too fun, my Lord. I will use her until she is no good and make Potter and Weasley know exactly what I do to her before I kill her."

_Ah, yes. He is a devious one, this is a good improvement in my plan. I wonder…_

Draco felt his mind being probed, and he blocked all memories, not letting the Dark Lord access the conversations. It would be the death of them all if he did. All his hard work would have been futile, and Granger would be dead in no time at all.

_Does he have secrets? He should know better than to hide from me. _"Young Malfoy, is there anything you need to tell me?"

Draco panicked, to say the least. _I can't let him see any emotion. Blank, Draco, blank expression. _"No, my Lord."

"Lies! _ Crucio._"

It was white agony. No, black agony. It didn't matter. Black and white spots alike bubbled Malfoy's vision. He couldn't scream. Or could he? It didn't matter. He couldn't hear a thing, and he clutched the floors, wishing to find something to relieve himself. Four seconds, that was all it took. Voldemort extracted the memory of Draco showing Harry and Ron how he'd raped Hermione.

_Ah. Interaction. It's not bad, however, that he showed them exactly how he took her._ He lifted his wand. "It was not so bad to let me know you'd spoken to Potter. You caused him agony, you will well be rewarded, Young Malfoy."

It took a while to compose himself. He was well aware that blood was dripping from his nose, and the taste of iron was on his tongue; he must have bitten his lip hard during the few seconds. "Thank you, my Lord. I was only uncertain whether you would be comfortable that I had spoken to him at all."

"Let it behind us, you will know better next time than to keep secrets. Are you ready to receive your first task?"

"Yes, my Lord." The anxiety he felt must have shown on his face, even if just for a split second, because the Dark Lord noticed.

"Anxious, are we? Are you afraid?"

"No, my Lord. Only excited to serve you."

* * *

Ronald Weasley was angry. He had a bruised jaw and Malfoy just insulted him. What right did he have to tell him what to do? Hermione was HIS girlfriend. If she'd shagged Malfoy, there was no reason why she wouldn't shag him, too. _Stupid bloody ferret. Wait until I get my hands on him! He has no right to take Hermione away. _

"ARGHHHH!"

"Bloody hell, Ron, what's wrong?"

"Malfoy."

"Is it still because he shagged Hermione? I don't like it one bit either, but at least she's safe."

"Harry, he said I don't have a right to shag Hermione. That's not fair! Hermione is MY girlfriend. If she shagged bloody Malfoy, she should shag me, too. Malfoy doesn't think so. Stupid bloody ferret!" Ron kicked the table. The Gryffindor common room had long since cleared out, as everyone was interrupted (rudely) by Ron. He'd flipped chairs, tables, punched walls…. Nobody really knew what was wrong, but anger was a very, very scary emotion when it came to the Weasleys. It ran in the family, of course. Their red-hot fury was only matched by the flaming red hair of theirs, and it was common knowledge that whenever a Weasley was angry, chaos will soon ensue.

"'Mione should choose when she wants to shag, and if she's not ready, she's not ready, Ron."

"She shagged Malfoy, so she has to be ready!"

Harry sighed. Ron was so daft sometimes. It would be useless to argue with him when he was angry. Sometimes, he really was a stubborn git, and he wondered how Hermione could even stand him. It was terrible, thinking that as his best mate, but really, Hermione was one of the smartest people alive! He stared at Ron, who was currently finding great pleasure in punching the wall. Cracks were already showing, but of course, Hogwarts had a way of healing itself. After all, it'd gone through how many years of Weasley temperament? There's really nothing to do at this point, so the raven haired boy simply walked to a couch, and laid down.

* * *

Just as he'd predicted. She was sitting there, so calm and serene, reading one of the many muggle books he'd bought when he first planned to bring her to the manor. He walked over to her, but she was so engrossed with the book, she hadn't even realized. "Can I kiss you?" The first words he spoke shocked even him. He only wanted to have someone to confide in, and it couldn't be his mother. She had enough on her mind already, with Lucius. He didn't bother waiting for an answer.

Before Hermione could even reply, Malfoy already lifted her up from her arms and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened with shock and the book she was reading fell to the ground. However, the frustrated thought of losing her page left as quickly as it came when butterflies erupted in her stomach, and her eyes drifted close. She responded. It wasn't a rough kiss, it wasn't passionate, either. It was soft. Gentle, even. Warm. Simply the pressing of lips together with light pressure. It lasted all too long, but ended too soon.

"I'm sorry. You were on page 384," and he walked away.

Hermione pressed her fingers to her lips. Surely, she'd only responded because it was a kiss. A kiss is a kiss, and people respond to kisses. As long as the person wasn't horrid or trying to rape them, that is. It was the second time she'd unintentionally cheated on Ron, if it could even be counted. First, she was raped, albeit for a good reason, and now she kissed Draco Malfoy. It was a nice kiss, she surmised. He was a much better kisser than Ron. He'd left so abruptly with an apology. Most curious. And nobody ever said Hermione wasn't a curious girl, so she decided to go to his room, and ask him exactly what it was about.

His room was a mess as he kicked things around. _She is so perfect, and I shouldn't like her. I shouldn't have kissed her. She's Weasley's. That weasel gets everything._ "STUPID WEASLEY! Why does it have to be _you_? ARGH!" There goes his desk.

Hermione stood at the doorway, listening to Malfoy curse. _He's a pouf? Oh Merlin, he's in love with Ron! _She had a sinking feeling in her chest, constricting her. She decided it wasn't because she had a crush on him, but because the person she lost her virginity to was gay. And not just gay, but in love with her boyfriend. It all made sense now, how he could be a virgin. Undoubtedly, Malfoy was a good looking bloke. No, not just good looking. He was devilishly handsome. It also explained why he saved her. He didn't want Ron to be upset. To say the least, Hermione was disappointed. It was somewhat embarrassing and degrading that he'd just kissed her and walked away because he was _gay_. It was a bloody amazing kiss, and it was simply insulting that it didn't mean anything to him because he was in love with her boyfriend. After contemplating why she felt so upset by the fact that Malfoy did not like her, she knocked.

"WHAT?"

"Malfoy, it's me. Can I come in?" No answer. Hermione was about to walk away to continue reading her book when the door swung open, revealing a completely disheveled Malfoy.

"If you help me fix my room." That was it, then. The condition. Hermione almost giggled at the absurdity of it all.

"It's okay, you know. I understand. I mean, I've never really been in the same position as you, but I have other friends who are… you know."

"Granger, if there is something you want to say, say it."

"I heard you cursing."

Draco felt his heart stop. _No, she can't know that I _like_ her. That's just wrong. Does she mean she has other friends who like her? Does _Potter _like her? That would be quite the troublesome Golden Trio._ "What is your point?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, but you have to come out with it some time or another," Hermione said smartly. "There's no reason in hiding it, I mean, I already know. Just don't be jealous, please."

Draco decided to play it off, "Jealous? Granger, why would I be jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of! This is absurd."

"I know you really like Ron, but he's not into men, obviously. I just don't want it to be a problem between us."

He stared at her, mouth agape. _She thinks I… SHE THINKS I'M A POUF?_ "Granger, you think I'm _gay_?"

"You don't have to hide it, like I said. I heard you. It's okay, I understand. I know why you wouldn't want to tell everyone, but this is getting ridiculous."

"For Merlin's knickers' sake, Granger! Why the hell would you think I'm a POUF?"

"Well, you did ask why it had to be Ron, and I'm guessing you're asking why the one you have to like is him. It would explain why you left after kissing me, and why you saved me. And you just said you cared for Merlin's knickers, and Merlin is male." It was all so very matter of fact for Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Granger, for the smartest witch of her age you are _dense_. Or maybe not so, and you just overanalyze. The bottom line is I am not a pouf, and I am not in love with the bloody weasel of yours!"

"But – "

"MERLIN! Give the boy a _break_, Granger. I happen to bloody like _you_. Are you dense? I cursed the weasel because WEASLEY HAS YOU. Why does it have to be _Weasley _who has the smartest witch her age when he can barely spell his own name?"

"Oh."

"Oh is _right, _Granger. Now leave."

"You can't just tell a girl you like her and order her to leave! I am not your bloody slave, Malfoy, you can't order me around!"

"What's it to you, Granger? What good will it do to have you stay? My room is clean now, and you are with Weasley. Even if you weren't with Weasley, we could never happen. You do not like me, and even if you did, it would still never happen. Now leave my room, Granger."

"Why did you kiss me?" For some reason, Hermione really needed to know. It couldn't have been as simple as because he fancied her. It was stranger than that. Besides, this was Malfoy He wouldn't have done it without reason. He still had so many walls around him…

"BECAUSE I BLOODY FANCY YOU, YOU DENSE GIRL!"

"I FANCY RON, AND I DON'T RANDOMLY ASK TO KISS HIM AND DO SO BEFORE HE ANSWERS!" There was a pregnant pause after the two outbursts; both breathing heavily. The tension was at an all-time high, to say the least.

"It is courteous to ask," Draco said. He finally calmed his nerves enough, and he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It was still quite messy, he could tell.

"It is also courteous to await an answer."

"You didn't answer!"

"You didn't give me a chance!" Now, Hermione was getting frustrated. This boy was impossible!

"I took the silence as consent."

"I was only silent for a moment because I was shocked, Malfoy. And you know it."

"If I waited for you to get over your shock, you would have replied and said no." With that, Malfoy walked out of his room, leaving Hermione there for the second time that day. "Lunch is served now, Granger. Twelve thirty sharp," was the last thing he said before he completely disappeared from Hermione's sight.

* * *

AN: Sorry, guys! Midterms had me jammed for the past week, so I wasn't able to write :) enjoy!

btw, what's your view on disclaimers? I mean, obviously JKRowling wouldn't be on here writing HP fanfics, since she has already published her ideas and made big bucks from it, right?


	6. Daft

It wasn't like he could tell her what really happened. He couldn't tell her that he was frustrated. He couldn't tell her he was afraid. He couldn't tell her that he was weak. And he definitely couldn't tell her that he needed her. No, not her, just her comfort. He needed warmth. He needed someone human. The hissing of the Dark Lord was cold. Inhuman. Unreal. It left him feeling like scum. They were all lucky he extracted a piece of information that was insignificant. Because of school, he was nearly never at home for lunch. Only during the Yule holidays and summertime. His mother had ordered the house elves to prepare a special lunch for them three, but he could only pick at the food.

He didn't mean to kiss her. She just simply looked delectable, and the warmth of a human being was inviting. He was jealous that Weasley had her soft lips to kiss, but he hadn't meant to fancy her. He didn't even _know_ he fancied the chit until he himself said so. He surprised himself a lot, as of late. He simply did think he was only jealous that he only had the cold hard lips of Pansy Parkinson. She was a good friend, no doubt, but their public displays of affection were nothing but an act, and their kisses were nothing like… nothing like _that_. He liked _that_.

When exactly had he started fancying her? It couldn't have been just the fact that she'd taken his virginity. Or, rather, he sacrificed his virginity to her. It had to be more than that, he reasoned. _Face it, Draco; you wouldn't have sacrificed it if you didn't feel something before._ Had it begun when he began to study her, knowing exactly what he had to do? Somewhere between the bushy hair of hers and buck teeth, he found something else. No, her hair and teeth had improved over the years. Somewhere between being half blind to it and acting like an arrogant git, exchanging nothing but insults, he'd become attracted.

_Maybe I liked her all along. Or maybe I have been falling this entire time_. It had to have been in subtle increments for him to not realize until now. It wasn't as though it hit him out of nowhere to like her. Admitting it was shocking, but simply because he hadn't _acknowledged_ it. It was as though subconsciously, he'd known all along he fancied her. But really, it didn't matter. The rest of his confession was true, as well. Even if she did fancy him back, which she obviously didn't, nothing could come of it. His conversation with the Dark Lord has sealed his fate.

* * *

_He's not eating_. It was a fact, and Hermione Granger lived on facts. It was knowledge, and knowledge meant being safe. Well, not exactly safe, as knowledge can be dangerous as well, but it at least let her know what to expect. Needless to say, she hadn't expected a confession from the likes of Draco Malfoy, but it piqued her interest. One could hardly blame her. Within the past twenty four hours, she had lost her virginity via beneficial rape, and slept in the bed of her enemy. _Not so much enemy, just disliked classmate_, she amended herself. Her enemy was Voldemort. But really, and within the same twenty four hours, he had confessed to being a virgin and fancying her. A bloke other than Ron fancied her! It was news, to say the least.

Lunch was relatively silent. By the time she had gotten over the shock of Draco Malfoy fancying her and walked down the endless hallways of Malfoy Manor to the dining table, Narcissa and Draco were already eating. Or, more so, Narcissa was eating while her son picked at his food.

"Thank you for the food, Narcissa. It's most delicious."

"Don't call her that."

"Draco, dear. I told Hermione to call me Narcissa." Draco stared flabbergasted at his mother. Calling her by her name was so… _wrong_. It was almost disrespectful. It's simply not right to call a classmate's mother by her name. It's like calling a professor by their first name!

"Mother, it's inappropriate and disrespectful!"

"I called her Mrs. Malfoy, you know. I wouldn't call her Narcissa if she didn't ask me to."

"None of that Mrs. Malfoy rubbish. Hermione and I are delightful friends, aren't we?" The graceful woman raised a blonde eyebrow at Hermione, challenging her to deny. She couldn't help but notice how perfect her arch was, as opposed to her unplucked eyebrows that probably looked a mess.

"Of course, Narcissa, best of friends," Hermione mumbled softly.

Narcissa winked at her son, and simply said, "Mother knows best!"

* * *

When Harry finally awoke, it was dark and quiet in the Common Rooms. Ron must have stopped his tantrum. Surveying the damage done, Harry was positive Ron was in one of his extremely destructive moods. Even the couch he had reclined on seemed torn. Had he not been on it, Harry suspected Ron would have completely disintegrated it. Over the years, all Gryffindors had gotten quite skilled in repairing items, as the Weasley family seemed to wreak havoc whenever they were upset. It didn't make him love Ginny any less, though, and Ron would always be his best mate. Upon heading up to his room, he stumbled.

It was rather funny, really. There, sprawled across the floor was Ronald Weasley, obviously having exhausted himself. He gave a slight snort and drool was compiling in a stream at the corner of his mouth. Attractive. Harry gave a small chuckle, and resolved to leave him there, seeing as the risk of waking him up would only create more chaos. If there was one thing he learned from living in the Burrow for the breaks was that Ron was not a person you wanted to wake up.

* * *

"I wont' be your whore."

"I thought I made it clear, you aren't. I don't intend to treat you that way, except for when I need to for show. You understand that, don't you?"

"Fine, let me make this clear, I WILL NOT BE YOUR PROSTITUTE!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Where on earth did this Head Girl get her information? "What raises this question? I never meant to treat you as a prostitute."

Hermione was enraged. How _dare _he insult her intelligence? _Stupid ferret scum, thinking I don't know what he's up to._ "Then what's all the clothes for? Payment? For your information, that sex was a one time deal, maybe two if dire circumstances come about! I don't need your money or clothes or anything!"

"I had no int-"

"NO INTENTION MY BLOODY ARSE! Why else would you have so many muggle clothes for me?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just wanted to buy it for you?"

"As compensation. I won't be bought, Malfoy. I didn't want to say anything with your mother there, but I will tell you now, I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!"

At that statement, Draco himself was feeling quite upset. He had only wanted to buy her clothes, because he felt it was what she would want. Girls liked clothes. Of course, Granger wasn't the same as _those_ girls, but surely she didn't want to parade around in her torn school uniform, or his cloak for the day. He wasn't a genius when it came to muggle clothing, and Thwack wasn't much better, so he'd bought an entire muggle store of women's clothing. He picked her up, with her thrashing against him and threw her on the bed. Obviously, Hermione thought he was going to rape her _again_, because her eyes widened and she clutched her clothing closer to her. "I'm not going to bloody RAPE you, Granger. I don't want to. I just need you to sit your bloody arse down and understand that I bought those clothes because I didn't think you'd want to walk around in _my_ robes for a day!"

"That's rich, Malfoy. I don't need an entire bloody _wardrobe_ for a day's use." _How bloody clueless does he think I am? He wants to keep me here hostage, and all those clothes are a way he thinks will keep me happy. What kind of superficial person does he think I _am_?_

"Well, it's all yours. I didn't know much about muggle clothing, so I bought every style from a muggle store, and left it for you to choose. You can keep whatever you want."

"I can't just take clothes from you!"

"I'm not wearing any of them." Hermione had to laugh at that statement. Seeing Draco Malfoy wear muggle female clothing would be quite a sight. Perhaps a revealing dress would do him well.

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Money is of no consequence for the Malfoy family. Surely even _you_ know that, Granger, being the smartest witch of her age and such."

"Still! I can't take all this from you. I know that clothing isn't cheap!"

"Think of it as an apology."

"So instead of buying sexual deeds, you're buying my forgiveness?"

"Don't patronize me, you know what I mean."

Hermione sighed, "I know. It's just… this is hard. I never imagined…," tears began to choke her words. "I always thought my first would be _special_. I mean… this is special, and all, but I meant in a good way."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you had to, and you saved my life. I took _your_ first time, too."

"You had nightmares about me last night," Draco winced. He wasn't particularly fond of the memory of her thrashing about, crying, and cursing him in her sleep. It was unsettling, and he deserved it. "I'm everything I told myself I wouldn't be."

"No, you're defying everything everyone else expected you to be, Draco."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. You raped me, yes. But you're not a rapist. You're not evil like the rest of them. You're good. I see that."

"How can you see that after everything I did to you?"

Hermione hesitated. It seemed so intimate to be talking about things like this, yet it felt simply _right_. Encouraging him and making him see that he was not so bad seemed so important at that moment. She saw the vulnerable boy who was so afraid of being someone he didn't want to be; running away from the pressures of family and circumstances. He _needed_ her to tell the truth. "I wouldn't have trusted you if I didn't think you were decent."

"And I betrayed your trust."

"I thought so, too, at first. But then you told me your reasons, and I knew that I was right from the beginning."

"From the beginning?"

"Harry and Ron always said you were evil. But I always told them you were just as much a victim of circumstance as we are."

He was baffled. She _defended_ him? For all this time? He never really thought she would do such a thing. Not for him. He didn't deserve it, really.

"You're not a bad person," she continued softly. She was almost whispering now, "You just never had the chance to be who you wanted to be. The war's forcing us all to grow up too soon, and it's really not your fault. You proved just yesterday that you're more than a follower. You're a leader. A leader who isn't afraid to stand up for what's right at the risk of losing everything." Tears had begun to form in her eyes. She was crying for him. She was crying for herself. She was crying for Harry and Ron. She was crying for the lost innocence in all of them. They'd all seen tortures, deaths, and circumstances beyond the wildest of imaginations.

Draco sat down next to her in bed, holding her. He was close to tears himself, but he had to be strong. After all, he was still a Malfoy.

"Everything will be okay, and back to normal once we go back to school."

"What am I to tell everyone?"

"We were on Head business, and they don't have to know anything about it."

"Everyone knew that there was to be an attack last night."

"And they can think that as Heads we were sent on a mission to keep the school safe."

"As if Dumbledore will let us!"

"Nobody has to know. Nobody thinks half as much as you do."

"What about Harry and Ron? They know I would tell them if it had to do with the attack."

"You don't have to tell them anything."

"What do you mean I don't have to? They're my best friends! I won't hide anything from them!" Hermione was indignant. Who was Draco Malfoy to tell her to lie to them? Of course, she was contemplating on what lie to give them, but he didn't have to know that. After all, the bloke couldn't expect her best friends to be fine with him _raping _her, right?

"I already told them. Everything."

"You're mad."

"No."

"You certainly have a death wish. Surely you know Ron would kill you in an instant!"

"He would, but I simply… I just felt it was the right thing to do."

Hermione stared slightly agape at the boy next to her. They were sitting on his bed, not exactly ready to fall asleep, simply talking. She knew why. In front of her was the arrogant boy she used to dislike so much who saved her. Risked his life to do so, in fact. And now, he'd admitted that he let down his pride to tell her friends what happened. He wouldn't admit it to her, directly, but she knew that was the best confession she'd get out of him. There was no denying it. Draco Malfoy was not the same boy she thought she'd known for half her life. He was the man who couldn't show his true colours in public. She did the only thing she knew how to do, and kissed him on the cheek as a sign of gratitude.

Rita Skeeter would be having a field day. Draco Malfoy just _blushed_. The warmth of her soft lips pressing against his cheeks made all the blood rush to his head, and he felt his breathing become slightly more erratic. The kiss had been the most innocent of gestures, he knew, nothing more than a show of gratefulness. She wasn't asinine, she knew his reasons without him telling her. At that moment, he never had wanted to kiss her more, but he knew he shouldn't. Tomorrow, she would be back in Weasley's arms, and he'd fade into the background as the enemy.

"Come, let's sleep, Hermione. We need to be back at Hogwarts early tomorrow." It was strange, really. She hadn't retaliated at the thought of sharing a bed with him. He supposed it was that she felt safer with him next to her, as Lucius was still quite the intimidating character. And after last night, it wasn't as though she could really be ashamed of her body near him. With a flick of his wand, the lights went dim, and the two slid under the covers for the night.

Her breathing became shallow within a few moments, and Draco knew she was asleep. Even without the nightmares that plagued her the night before, she shuffled a lot in her sleep, to the point where it became hard for him to sleep. Not that he minded, as he draped an arm across her waist, pulling her closer. He could easily play it off as unintentional in the morning. Right now was the only chance he'd ever get to hold her so close, sharing a bed with her. It wasn't anything crude, either. Simply enjoying her presence. He smiled as she snuggled even closer to him, obviously unconsciously, and stopped moving around. It was a position he wished he could have the chance to get used to. It was nice, having her soft aroma float into his senses, her soft flesh intertwined with his. He was in love. He was in deep, and perhaps continually falling, and it was completely hopeless.

* * *

Hermione was back, which was always a good thing. Ron was excited, seeing as he would finally get the shag he'd been waiting for. Much to his chagrin, she'd entered Hogwarts with that bloody idiot, but it was better than nothing. But back to the amazing shag he was anticipating. It wasn't like Hermione had any more reason to wait, now that her virginity was already breeched, right? It was the only thing he'd ever be grateful for Malfoy for. Well, that and bringing her back, that is.

The moment Hermione arrived into the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron allowed her to greet everyone else, and launched himself onto her. Her lips tasted just the same as before, though she was less responsive. Perhaps it was from the shock? _Merlin, Hermione never felt so good in my arms before. _His hands slowly drifted from her waist to her breast, squeezing. _Why are they so small? I guess they'll have to do. It is so sexy when she struggles against me, playing hard to get…_

And then there was the slap.

"'Mione?"

"Don't touch me, Ronald."

"Why not? I'm your BOYFRIEND. I should be allowed to touch you!" Ron's face was beginning to tinge red.

With a glare to everyone else in the room, all spectators scrambled to their respective rooms, leaving the fighting couple alone. Curiosity killed the cat, after all, and Hermione was a powerful witch while Ron was… well, Ron. They were possibly the most dangerous couple of all. "You are allowed to APPROPRIATELY touch me!" Hermione shouted once the room was cleared.

"And I think touching your breast is APPROPRIATE for a BOYFRIEND!"

"Absolutely NOT! I refuse, I don't want you to touch me there. I am fine with kisses and holding hands! You know this, we went over this!"

"You let the FERRET touch you. The bloody FERRET got to touch you and you won't even let me touch you with your robes on!"

"I didn't LET him touch me, it just HAPPENED because it HAD to! He was caring for my safety, which is more than I can say about you. Why don't you suck it up like a man, instead of a silly boy who throws tantrums when he can't get what he wants?"

Ron threw a chair at her. Classy, really. She knew he was angry that he wasn't her first, and that she still wasn't willing to give him a shag. What Malfoy had said was true, though. If Ron really cared about sex more than her welfare and safety, he wasn't worth it.

"You won't LET me be a man! You let Malfoy be a man, and you won't even give me a little of what you gave him!"

"I didn't give it to him. And Ronald Billius Weasley, if you cannot respect me, we are over. Until you can grasp in your little mind that I just want _respect_ from you, this isn't going to work." Hermione was torn between sadness and anger. Sad that it didn't work out, and Ron didn't love her nearly as much as she loved him; angry that he couldn't respect her or understand her. It was the same with all blokes. Sex would always be first to anything. Except maybe food. She bit back her tears and ran out, heading back into her Head Common Room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked so broken. His resolve to let everything fade the moment they entered Hogwarts, too, was broken at this sight. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, red with sobs. When she only gave a dignified shake of her head, something clicked. "It's Weaselbee, isn't it?"

Despite herself, she giggled. Malfoy certainly had a wide range of insults when it came to Ron. The way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes told Malfoy what he needed to know. "He touched you, didn't he? I told him not to."

Hermione nodded, "The worst part is that I know why he wants it, and I think it's dignified. I just… I don't want to."

"No, it's not dignified, and Weasley had better watch his back if he wants to –" he was cut off, though, when Hermione reached out and pulled him back onto the couch. He hadn't even noticed he had stood up in his rage.

"Violence won't solve anything. And think about it. If I'm your girlfriend, and if I had sex with Ron, what would you do?"

Draco never got to answer as the portrait to their Common Room was blasted open.

* * *

He had come to tell her that it was okay if she was terrible at sex. Besides, he wanted to shag her because he loves her, not because he expected her to be amazing in bed. But when he heard voices in the room, he pressed his ear against the portrait. "I'm your girlfriend…if I had sex with Ron…" that was all Ron heard.

"HERMIONE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I knew it. He wouldn't have shown us all that stuff unless he had a reason, and I can't believe you've been PLAYING me all along!"

There was a long silence, with Ron holding his wand out menacingly, Draco shoving Hermione behind him in a protective stance, and Hermione completely confused. "Ron, I'm angry at you, but I've never played you."

"Don't you lie to me, you _scarlet woman_. I heard you loud and clear, calling that bloody ferret your boyfriend. I'm bloody _done_. I'm too good for you, and you're polluted with that THING. Go have your fun, Granger, I'm not going to be your fool anymore."

Hermione, scandalized stepped out from behind Malfoy. "Of all the crude things you have ever said to me, including fraternizing with the enemy, this has _got_ to be the most asinine and degrading of all. How _dare_ you think that of me? I was so upset, and crying, and Malfoy had offered to help me hurt you. I had asked him what he would think had the roles been reversed, and now you dare _accuse_ me of playing you? You're despicable, Ronald Weasley. I think you should leave." Before anyone could have time to react, Ron had punched Hermione.

"What do you take me for? I'm not a daft fool. You were playing me, don't try and dignify yourself." He spat at her, ignoring the tears that she was crying. He couldn't, unfortunately, ignore the hand that wrung at his neck.

"I will make you regret the day you were born, Weasley." Pain coursed through his body as his oxygen supply began to run out, and he hardly registered when he was thrown outside the room, his body hitting the walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

"He's right, you know. I'm not good enough. I'm not pure anymore." Hermione's face showed the painful red mark she just received, and tears were falling freely from her eyes. She shook as she spoke. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Draco turned to the broken girl, and he held her, huddled to the carpet. He let his hands smooth away the tangles (or what he could, anyhow) of her hair, "Shh, it's okay. You're still wonderful. You're still pure. Remember what I told you yesterday? If Weasley cares more about being your first, he's not worth it. Shh, it's okay, Hermione. It's okay."

"No, it's not. He probably hates me, and doesn't love me anymore, and… oh, what am I to do?"

He stared at her. _This_ was the smartest witch of her age? "Hermione, you daft woman, he isn't worth it. He never loved you," he said harshly, "if he did, he wouldn't force himself on you, and he wouldn't be so quick to judge. You deserve better." When she winced at the harshness of his voice, he mellowed out, "You deserve someone who loves you and respects you."

"Someone like you?" The question stunned him for a moment, and before he could recover, he was stunned once again by the soft lips that met his.

* * *

A/N Finals are coming up, and then I have a leadership conference to attend, so I won't be posting for about two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	7. Battle

A/N: Sorry for the uberlong delay, everyone. Since I got back from retreat, life has been catching up to me, and I got sick, and yadda yadda yadda. And then came midterms. THE CRUELTY OF CHEMISTRY D; I know this is a really short chapter, but I've just been so caught up with my health and academics, so yeah. SORRY! I promise you the next one will be super long. :) Anyways, you don't want to read my excuses, so without further ado, I present to you the next chapter to this supposed-to-be-one-shot.

* * *

"Stop."

"I'm not good enough for you, either, am I?" She seemed so calm, but her eyes gave her away. The brown eyes were darkened with rage, self-pity, regret… her brown eyes showed the storm collecting in her heart.

"You're never not good enough. You're _too_ good. I'm not good enough for _you_, Granger. Weasley was definitely not good enough either."

"Granger, again? Well, _Malfoy_, don't mind if I point out that _you_ were the one who bloody stole my virginity in the first place! Because of you, I am no longer _good_ enough for Ron. I LOVE RON. I BLOODY LOVE RON, AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME."

"I didn't take him away from you, and you know it. You're an unfair, foolish bint without any sensible thought about you this bloody moment, and I refuse to argue!"

"BLOODY HELL, MALFOY, CALL THE GIRL A BINT. You might as well call me a daft idiot! You were the one who took _everything_ away from me, and you dare call _me_ a bloody bint?" She was hurting inside. He could tell. But he couldn't let her do this to herself. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of this situation. It wouldn't be right for him to take her kisses while she was halfway insane. Tears were streaking down her freckle speckled porcelain skin. He wondered if she even noticed. Draco grimaced inside. It hurt to see her like this, and he knew that this entire atrocious mess was partly his fault.

"Weasley took himself away. He couldn't handle the fact that I saved your life. He would have rather you _died_ than to have had intercourse with me. You can do better than that. You can do better than a hormone raging ginger with no respect for you. You can do better than the rapist that caused Weasley to punch you. Hermione, you can do _so, so_ much better." Hermione completely collapsed into his arms at those words. _How could I have done this to her?_

"What's the difference between being too good for everyone, and not being good enough for anyone? In the end… there's still nobody," Hermione whispered, "I just want to have someone here. If only for tonight. No strings attached."

Draco closed his eyes, and gulped. He couldn't do this, "That's why I can't. I'm already too attached," his voice was hoarse, as though he were the one who was crying. Truth be told, his throat was dry; his entire mouth seemed to have dried. _Is she really asking for what I _think_ she's asking for?_

"Pretend it's that night again. Pretend you're saving me. Bloody hell, you _will_ be saving me. Draco, make my first time right." Malfoy barely registered her words when again, those soft, supple lips of hers attacked his.

She was like a drug. The first time, it was hard to pull away, but he could. The second time? He'd lost all inhibition. Maybe he _should_ make it up to her. After all, neither of their first times were that great.

* * *

"You don't understand, Harry! She was all over the bloke!" _Not really, but what I heard sounded like she was…_

"Ron, I doubt that. Hermione wouldn't. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR, BLOODY HARRY POTTER? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE, HOW DA-"

"Shh! Ron, that's not what I meant. I meant maybe… his robe was torn, and Hermione was kind enough to help him fix it?"

"Why would she? It's Malfoy!"

"And she's Hermione."

"He raped her!"

"To save her."

"You're right, mate. Maybe I'm fabricating doubt in my mind."

"Fabricating?"

"It means tha-"

"I know what it means. You know that word?"

Ron smirked. He wasn't dating the smartest witch of their time for nothing, right? _Wait! That wasn't even the story! She said Malfoy was her boyfriend!_ "WAIT! Harry, 'Mione also said that Malfoy was her boyfriend!"

"She _what?_"

"She said something about him being her boyfriend, and if she had sex with me… I cut her off then. She's been PLAYING me, mate! She's been playing me for the bloody bloke that has called her 'Mudblood' half her life! I can't believe it!" Again, his rage had built up, and Harry sensed the danger approaching. "Nobody plays with a Weasley!"

"Calm down, mate! Explain the entire situation to me!"

* * *

Draco stared intently at her. They'd been lying there for hours. He'd gotten used to the night, being able to see silhouettes of everything in the dark. She was so beautiful. Her hair was sprawled out next to him. He decided she had really pretty hair. He noticed when he first used the glamour charm on her, of course. He felt a bit disappointed when her hair had changed. Perhaps, he'd always liked her hair, but never really realized how attached to it he'd grown over the years. It was a staple in his life, and Merlin knew he hardly had any sort of stability. _Is she asleep?_ He wanted to reach over and touch her, but if she was asleep, it might wake her. He didn't want that. Not when she looked so peaceful. "I think I love you," he whispered.

"No." Draco was surprised he got an answer at all, but he'd rather she never spoke at all. Her response broke him.

"No?"

"No."

"Oh." Awkward silence enveloped the two stark figures. It was a few minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"What way?"

"I told you. I wanted no strings attached."

"_Are_ there strings attached?"

"That's a loaded question," Hermione said. She was evading the question, and they both knew it. One possible answer would infinitely complicate everything, and the other just might break his heart.

"You already know there are strings attached from my end."

"I don't think I can handle the answer." Draco's heart leaped into his throat hearing that. There _were_ strings attached. She was hesitant, confused, and afraid, but they were there. She acknowledged them, though she couldn't say them out loud, but knowing was half the battle. He was almost there…


	8. Aftermath

"Blimey, Ron. You were _eavesdropping_?"

"No, Harry. I just _overheard_!"

"Oh, mate, the door is as thick as your skull, you might have not heard everything!"

"What else could she had said and meant?"

"What if we inserted an 'if' in front of what you overheard?"

_Blimey, Harry's right! And I hit her… She'll never forgive me now. If she doesn't' forgive me, then I've lost the love of my life, and I will never have sexual intercourse, and then Ginny will hear, and she'll tell Mum, and then I'll get a Howler, and the enti- _"Harry, I've got to fix this!"

"Well, apologizing for yelling at her would be the first step!"

"The only problem is…"

"… Is there more to the story you didn't tell me, Ron?" Harry's eyes glowed with green fire. There simply _had_ to be a reason Ron was being hesitant, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

* * *

_Oh, Merlin, what have I done?_ Flashes of last night's events flooded her mind as she collected her clothes, spread across the Common Room. It was only by luck that they had reached his room before any _activities _began, but still, she'd rather not leave her dignity sprawled around the Head dormitories! Of all people, she had taken advantage of Draco Malfoy. She might not even _like_ him the way he liked her. She simply had taken advantage of that fact and used him for sex to feel better. For all she knew, she could only be attached to him because he had saved her, so to speak. She could be having some sort of a complex with losing her virginity, and not wanting to let go of the person who took it from her. "Oh, Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Not one moment after she'd reprimanded herself, someone knocked on the portrait door.

* * *

Ginerva Weasley was a hothead. Her hair proved it, really. She loved her brother dearly, but she knew that being a hothead ran in the family. There simply was more to the story that she just overheard, and she knew she should be sympathetic to Hermione. Ronald Weasley was a daft idiot, and she knew it. Being the only girl in a family of redheads meant she knew how the male brain worked, and if she knew anything about Ron, he must have done something drastic.

Ginny raised her hand to knock. Almost immediately, a scantily clad Hermione answered, dressed only in Malfoy's oversized robes, and in her hand was her own. _I can't believe it_! The redhead felt her blood boil, "HERMIONE GRANGER, I came here, thinking perhaps my brother was simply being a bloody git, and he was _right_! You _are_ shagging the ferret behind his back! How could you?"

Hermione looked down. Ginny had been on her side, and she'd ruined it all. Though it wasn't truly the story behind her night, it hit home. She and Ron were technically still a couple, since a breakup hadn't been exacted at the moment. There really wasn't anything to redeem herself, really. She looked up at Ginny's shocked, disappointed, and angry expression, ready to apologize when the redhead's expression changed to that of fear.

"DID THE FERRET RAPE YOU?"

"I- Ginny? What are you talking about?"

"Your face! It's bruised and tender!" Hermione's hand flew up to her cheek. She winced, having slapped it in her urgency to hide what was already seen. She hadn't wanted Ginny to see; Ron _is_ her brother, after all. Nobody wanted to find out things like this about their brother.

"No, Draco was gentleman. Ron…. Ron did this," Hermione sighed at Ginny's horrorstricken look. Of course, everyone would have thought Ron would do something brash, but to hurt his girlfriend? Even that seemed out of line for the poorly anger-managed boy.

"So you had sex with the first person there?"

"It wasn't like that… you know how I was gone the night of the supposed attack?" When Ginny nodded, Hermione continued her story.

After Hermione was done, the awkward silence added onto the growing tension. Feeling the urge to at least break the silence, Ginny joked, "Is he any good?"

Hermione burst into tears, "I just poured out my heart to you about what happened between your brother and I, especially after Draco Malfoy saved me, and you ask me about how _good_ he is in bed? I've only had sex with him twice, and the first time he practically raped me, and I took advantage of him last night!"

"You took advantage of him? I thought you two just…" Ginny was gob smacked. Hermione raped _Malfoy_? It seemed almost funny.

"Oh, Ginny. He admitted that the reason he saved me was because he liked me, and I took advantage of that because I needed someone last night!" Ginny rubbed Hermione's back as sobs racked her from her soul, outwards.

"Hermione, do you like him?"

"NO! I don't know. What if… I just like him because he saved me?"

"Our 'Mione as a damsel in distress? Never! Don't use that as an excuse," Ginny mocked.

"Gin, I don't know," Hermione sobbed into her friend's shoulder, "What if I only feel attached because he's the only person to ever say he liked me, other than Ron? I've known that it wouldn't work out with Ron since he started wanting sex, and now that Draco _likes_ me without sex… I feel like I should like him back? What if I only think I like him because he took my virginity, and I want to hold on to him?" Hermione's tears soaked into Ginny's robes, and though the hug was comforting, the shoulder length red hair was starting to prick at her eyes and face.

Sensing her discomfort, Ginny pulled away and held onto the crying girl by the arms. "Hermione, you'll be okay. You and Malfoy being together would be something I need to get used to, but I will. I'll accept. Ron is a wanker and won't for a while, but I'll make Harry come about!"

"It was just a one time thing!"

At that, Ginny smirked, seeing Malfoy behind Hermione, obviously listening in. "I wouldn't be so sure," she said, in a low, sultry whisper next to Hermione's ear. When the girl slid out of the Head dormitories, Hermione couldn't help but let a chill run down her spine when she spun around to meet face to face with the topic of her morning conversation.

* * *

"RON YOU _HIT_ HER?" Harry was livid. There was no explaining how he could have done such a thing to his girlfriend. Ex girlfriend now, surely.

"Mate, it wasn't that bad!"

"Don't 'mate' me, Ron. You HIT her!"

"I was angry!"

"Angry? Ron! That still gives no ex-"

"I'm not getting any sex!"

"Is that all you care about? What about Hermione?" By this time, Harry was disgusted. As he raked his fingers through his unruly black hair, he wanted nothing but to do Hermione justice and punch Ron in the face.

"It gives her no reason to side with the bloody wanker!" The red freckles on his face seemed to blend in with his reddened face as the daft boy threw his tantrum. _Hermione's my girlfriend! I'm her boyfriend, that should give her enough reason to be on my side!_

"The only bloody wanker I see is _you_!"

"The ferret-"

"THE FERRET SAVED HER!" _Is Ron really so dense? How have Hermione and I stood by him? This is a ridiculous argument!_ Harry's eyes looked into Ron's. The blue eyes were murky, just like how this anger and frustration blinded him. Ron's always been a brash one, living by his emotions. Usually, it was forgivable after a few rounds of teasing, but this time… the boy had gone too far. It felt like he didn't even _know_ his best friend anymore. He was always violent, yes, but to strike a girl? To strike his girlfriend, who is also his best friend? That seemed wildly unlikely, even for Ron. Or so Harry had once thought, anyhow.

"You do-" before the hotheaded boy could finish his sentence, the fist of Ginerva Weasley connected soundly with his jaw. Everyone seems to love punching Ronald there, nowadays.

"YOU PUNCHED HERMIONE?" was the first word that came out of the girl's mouth.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Harry's eyes widened at the statement, and could only watch with pride as his girlfriend began pummeling her brother. When his best friend began calling out for his help, he shook his head, and walked away, deciding it was better for the Weasleys to take care of themselves. He almost chuckled at the threats of bringing Mrs. Weasley into the situation and deathly Howlers reaching Hogwarts. _Weasleys_. Such an interesting, entertaining bunch. But truly, at this moment, he had to be a friend to Hermione, which meant going up to her Head dormitories.

* * *

"Draco…"

"It wasn't a one time thing for me," he said bluntly. It hurt him, hearing her say that it was. It wasn't the _sex_ he didn't want to be a one time thing, it was the emotions that went along with it. He _knew_ she felt it too. She must have. She _had_ to have. "But if you don't feel the same way…" Draco choked, "that's okay, too."

"Did we wake you?"

_She's not denying that she doesn't feel that way. She really doesn't fancy me, does she? But maybe this is for the better. When I do my task, she'd hate me forever. It'd be easier to let go if she never did start fancying me._ "You _were_ rather loud." Being cold and unfeeling was difficult. The girl in front of him had shattered all the walls he'd built over the years, and now she was the one person he had to rebuild them against.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. Within the past 48 hours, she had learned to decipher the colours in his eyes. Right now, the steely grey were the same colored eyes that took her virginity two nights ago in front of the huge masses of Death Eaters. His voice was so calm and collected, as though he'd rehearsed every word in his mind before speaking. Just the it was before any of this happened. There really wasn't anything she could say, except, "I'm sorry."

"I know. I heard."

"I _am_ attracted to you in some level."

"You said it's psychological." Again, the same clipped tone in his voice made Hermione shudder.

"I think it is. I hope it isn't."

"Why?" That was the one question that Hermione Granger didn't know how to answer. Why _does_ she hope that her attraction wasn't purely mental? "You don't have to answer."

"I loved Ron," Hermione finally blurted. It was off-topic, but it was something she felt had to be said.

"Do you still…?" Draco's mask faltered. He really had to know. After what that prat did… could she still love him? Did he even have a chance against that ginger?

A sad smile graced Hermione's lips, "No. I can't. Not after what he did." It was all she really could say. Draco already knew the details, and maybe, saying this was the best thing that she could offer to him at the moment. No promises, but at least he would know her heart was freed.

"Well, it's a start."

"I can pursue you with Weasel out of the way."

"You still want to court me?"

"Will I succeed?" His words were no longer cold, and again, he seemed relaxed and _flirtatious, _even. He couldn't lose to the Weasel again, and this time, he was already on the right track.

* * *

A/N: YAY FOR MORE TESTING SEASONS. Oh the joys of college. Anyhow, I would like to open this up for debate: would my dear readers prefer for Draco to have the task of killing Dumbledore + fixing the cabinet, or an original task? :) I probably won't be able to post for a couple of weeks, just because of the nature of my testing schedule for this quarter, so my readers have until then to give their input via review/PM. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time 3


	9. Past

A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I know I said two weeks, but then I had a bunch of problems with internet access and such, so here it is! :)

* * *

_Is he serious?_ It seemed almost surreal that Draco Malfoy loved her. It was as though the world and spun on a different axis, and doing flips around the moon. Though it seemed like it was impossible for the Prince of Purebloodedness to fall in love with the likes of her, it seemed like it all clicked together. Throughout the years, she'd always thought of him as a spoilt prat with galleons flowing in his blood like cells, but there was never a moment she doubted he was good. She never did fully trust him, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything Lucius Malfoy would. Remembering the little things he ever did for her, like warning her about the basilik in second year, Buckbeak in third year, and lastly the Quidditch match last year. He really was something else.

Perhaps a part of her had always been a little attracted to him, which was why she had been so adamant about his innocence. He was handsome, it was undeniable. He could match her in an argument, and even with the bias of all professors (except Snape), he managed to be second to her. She couldn't deny that part of her success was because of the professors' (again, except Snape) biases towards "The Golden Trio". And she couldn't deny the fear she had when Buckbeak attacked him; watching Hagrid take away his seemingly lifeless body had been one of the most frightening moments of her life, even more frightening than when she saw the disgusting yellow eye of the basilik and felt her blood run cold, literally.

Laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat was the most soothing thing she had ever done. It was as though the symphony his heart made was a sweet lullaby, lulling her to peace, letting her forget about the worries of Death Eaters and Ron. She wouldn't admit that she was attracted to him, not just yet.

* * *

He was hers. There wasn't a doubt about it. He would give her everything she ever wanted. It was like she controlled him, but he didn't mind. Perhaps it had always been this way. Perhaps he had always cared. Maybe it was why he was so shaken when she was petrified in second year. Of course, his young mind told him that it was because he wanted her to die, but now, he realized he was afraid of losing her. Whether it was losing a worthy bantering partner, or simply losing a classmate, he didn't want to lose her. Then there was the summer before fourth year when he had warned Harry Potter to keep her safe. And earlier in the year, he couldn't explain why he wanted so badly for Potter to not be in school. Now, he realized subconsciously he thought if Potter wasn't near Granger, nothing could hurt her. Unfortunately, Gryffindors had a way of getting themselves into trouble, and Potter had a way of entering Hogwarts no matter what happened. Maybe it was fate. Not that he fully believed in bullocks like that, but there really wasn't any other way to explain it.

Draco lightly kissed her forehead, hoping that maybe his love for her would be enough to overcome any obstacles to come. It wasn't that he wouldn't betray the Dark Lord or risk his life for her, but simply that if he died, she wouldn't be protected anymore. Also, it wasn't just his and his father's life on the line, but also his mother's. She was innocent, it wouldn't be fair... and if anything, his mother was just as important to him as Hermione was.

* * *

"I was angry!"

"Too bad, little Ronnikens, you don't get to pick and choose when to be a good boyfriend."

"Well if she hadn't shag-"

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE, RON! Can you get that through your thick skull? Blimey, I'm glad that she didn't give _you_ her virginity! We would probably never hear the end of it, and she would probably never be able to face the world again!"

"Ginerva Weas-"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, DON'T YOU USE MY FULL NAME ON ME, BECAUSE YOU KNOW VERY WELL IF I TOLD MUM EVERYTHING, SHE WOULD STAND ON HERMIONE'S SIDE!"

"But she cheated on me!"

"No, she had someone _save her life_, which is more than what you have ever done for her! And if I have anything to do with it, you two have been over the moment you hit her!"

"No! I'll send her flowers, and she will bloody take me back. She loves me as much as I love her!"

"She loved you more than you have ever loved her, and you _lost_ her. You lost her the moment you became the inconsiderate fool you are! Flowers aren't going to bring her back this time, especially if you conjure them!"

"I... I'll have sex with her! I'll be so good at it she has to take me back!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Could her brother get any more dense? "Ron, she isn't going to have sex with you. She's over you. I'm glad she found someone who can actually _be there_ for her and _love_ her. You don't love her, you just want to get in her knickers!"

"I want to get in her knickers because I love her!"

"You want to get into her knickers because you love _yourself_! Have you ever thought of how she feels? Have you ever thought that she might not be _ready_ for a shag?"

"She's already shagged the ferret, so she _has_ to be ready!"

"She will never be ready to shag _you_. Face it, Ron, she doesn't love you anymore."

"No! Who does she love then? IS IT THE FERRET? I WILL BLOO-"

"You will bloody calm down and give her your blessings!"

"BLOODY HELL I WILL! Merlin, I bet the ferret is just using her!"

"If he is, then it's none different than when she was with you! At least this time, she at least has some sort of protection!" With one last Bat Bogie hex, Ginny left her fuming brother in the common room as Hogwarts once again began to heal the cracks and leaks the two feuding siblings had left behind.

* * *

A desperate cry came from outside the Heads dormitory, "Hermione, it's me! Open up!"

Hermione opened the portrait door to find the frazzled boy-who-lived, panting and bewildered. She was shocked as her long time friend grabbed her into a tight hug, as though years had passed since they last saw one another.

"I thought I lost you, and then Dumbledore said it was okay, and 'Mione don't scare me. When Malfoy... I can't lose you," he sobbed. Hermione's heart nearly broke in two, remembering how afraid Harry was of being the cause of everyone's death. His parents, Sirius... life was never too fair to those who deserved better.

"Harry, Harry, it's alright. Malfoy's taking care of me," she soothed. The tangled mess her emotionally unstable friend called hair was even messier than usual, perhaps from the events that had recently occurred.

"What about... Ron? Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry felt Hermione stiffen and pulled away, revealing to him that his friend was scantily clad in Malfoy's robes, showing that something was obviously happening prior to his arrival, "are you happy?"

"Ron... I can't... and Malfoy... Harry, I don't know. Malfoy just..."

"He loves you, you know?" Hermione stared at her friend. How in the world did Harry Potter know that Draco Malfoy loves her? Had the Wizarding World clashed with some strange meteor that shattered all of logic? "I realized when he came to Ron and I."

"Oh."

"Do you love him?"

"I..."

Draco Malfoy himself appeared then, with only his trousers on, obviously annoyed to have his time with Hermione cut short. However, he stopped when he saw the unruly black hair, as he remembered the sobbing Potter who was completely vulnerable in the arms of his godfather. It was a tad bit embarrassing, being present at such an intimate moment, and it was obvious that the Weasel didn't understand. _Bloody hell, Weasley probably thought Pothead had gone loony for going to Severus. Even I can understand Potter's feelings then, and I hate the bloke!_ "Return her to me in one piece, please, Potter. I don't intend on having to waste more time punching the Weasel than I must. I don't like rodents very much, especially after being turned into one."

Despite themselves, Harry and Hermione burst into laughter at the memory of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Hogwarts always had its highlights.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was not happy. He couldn't have sex. He couldn't keep a girlfriend. And the worst thing was that he lost his girlfriend to a bloody _ferret_. That, and his girlfriend was the biggest prude in the world, how could she leave him? No one else would love her the way he did. She wasn't even that pretty, and she could be quite bloody annoying and naggy when it came to homework. But he loved her anyways. Isn't that what love was about? It was about putting up with all the little things that annoyed the bloody hell out of you because you loved her. Since he loved her so much, why couldn't she just give him sex? Sex, intercourse, fuck, penetration, whatever other words she could come up with to describe it was all he wanted. And Ronald Weasley was not going to give up.

As Ron sulked, he began punching the already ruined walls of the Gryffindor Common Room, lost in his own world. The structure creaked and groaned in protest, but held its own. The portraits were emptied, all frightened by the commotion redheads in the Wizarding world did. Some say that the most frightening of all were the most powerful of Death Eaters, but those in Gryffindor and the portraits of Hogwarts knew better. The Weasleys were the most frightening bunch of all, and they were willing to do anything to get what they wanted. Including putting a woman under the Imperious curse and having her charm her hair red, as Arthur Weasley had done to Molly Prewett some decades ago. It wasn't out of hatred, but of pure romantic obsession. Perhaps not so much romantic, but moreso an infatuation. Regardless, the portraits had watched as the quiet and shy Molly Prewett became the unmistakably loud and assertive Molly Weasley. No one wanted Hermione Granger to befall the Fate of becoming a controlled Hermione Weasley, but it was a very likely possibility. Like Father, like Son, and history had a way of repeating itself.

* * *

_I have to tell her about my assignment_. _But would she ever be safe if I did tell her? Can I still protect her? Would Mother be safe? _It wasn't as though Hermione didn't know that Draco Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater. Quite the opposite, she knew for certain he was one, and played a crucial part in his Death Eater initiation. The only thing was, she didn't know the secret he held inside: the task he was chosen to do. The secret tore at him from the inside out, the secret would either kill her, or kill him. He would choose the latter, if it didn't mean that she might be killed soon after. Or even worse, she would be tortured in front of him before he was killed. Either way, it was an impossible dead end for her. Literally. Especially with the recklessness that had been showcased on her part for the past years, Granger would undoubtedly find idiotic ways to get herself into trouble to help him. Not because she loved him, no, he wasn't sure that she did, but simply because she was kind. She would try and find a way to protect his mother. She would try and find a way to protect _him_. It would be her Gryffindor bravery that led to her end, after all, what difference was there between bravery and stupidity? It pained him to think about it. To him, he would protect her because he _loves_. The seemingly cold, unfeeling Draco Malfoy would risk his life because he loves her, and knowing that she would do the same for anyone else as well felt like a stab in the heart.

Seeing Potter reminded him of everything he opted to forget. It was unfair. It was a fight between Potter and the Dark Lord, but the entire world was brought into this. Even the muggle world. The Dark Lord stood no chance against Potter, especially since the blood of Snape still ran through him. Perhaps it was a snip of karma and fate, mixed together. Not that Draco Malfoy believed in such blimey nonsense, but it made sense. The Dark Lord created the initiation process to demean the mudbloods, yet it was the same curse he created that ended him the first time around, and likely, the second time as well. But still, before the ending came, everyone else still risked their lives and sacrificed their happiness to save those who mattered to them. It was the most bloody ridiculous thing Merlin had ever planned to happen.

"Draco... Draco?" her voice broke through his thoughts, "I'm back. Are you okay?"

"What did Potter want?"

"Harry just wanted to know if I was fine."

"Oh."

"A knut for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth a tad more than that."

"Merlin's beard, do you want a galleon for them?"

Draco cringed. He still didn't know what he could do with the truth, but he knew one thing for certain. He couldn't lead her on until he had everything figured out. Just one last kiss before he went back to his old self... just one last kiss. "No, just a kiss."


	10. Victim

A/N: Thank you for your most amazing patience. I know I used to update about twice a month, and now it's been two months since the last (actual) update. Thank you for your support and you're all so amazing. :) I know that this is a rather short chapter, but a lot happens in it, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I only own the plot. Some of the plot corresponds with JK Rowling's plot, so I am not completely original own that, either. How I wish I owned Draco Malfoy... _or just Tom Felton works, too._

* * *

"Arrogant arse."

"Bloody bookworm."

"Bloody? Catty conman."

"Catty has a feminine connotation you, dreadlocked damsel!"

"You called me a bloody bookworm, energetic elephant!"

"Well, you're no bombshell! And for the record, I resemble nothing like an elephant! You... you... " _Fascinating feminist _"Fraudulent fangirl!"

"...There's nothing about me that is fraudulent _nor_ a fangirl, Malfoy. You're losing your touch, grotesque goon!"

"That was hardly fair, hellish heifer!"

"You are too darling, idiotic, immature, imp!"

"You asked for it now, joyous jellybean!" With that, Draco Malfoy pounced on Hermione Granger, tickling her. It was the perfect banter, hidden behind series upon series of deadly secrets.

* * *

"Do you suppose she would be willing to see me?"

"I'm not sure, mate. I don't think so."

"Then I will just have to..." Ron failed his third attempt at conjuring a bouquet of flowers. There wasn't much a bloke could do with wizarding skills as low as the youngest Weasley boy.

"Ron, I don't think you can..."

"I can, I will, and Hermione will be mine again! Don't doubt me, Harry Potter. I might not be famous like you, but I -"

"Ron, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You never had trouble getting any girl you wanted, because you're bloody Harry Potter, and I am just your friend. I have to do everything, while you just have to show your scar."

"Ron! I never asked for any of this! Can't you-"

"Convenient, don't you think? You're simply Harry Potter, the boy who-"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" The bickering pair turned their heads to the fiery red-headed girl who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "YOU HURT 'MIONE, AND YOU THINK FLOWERS WILL SAVE YOUR RELATIONSHIP? YOU'RE BARMY! And don't you _dare_ blame any of this on Harry, because you are the only one who is to blame. You're the worst bloke I've met in my life, and I am ashamed to say you are my brother! Harry, let's go!" Ginny grabbed her boyfriend and stormed off, leaving Ron alone in the dormitories.

"Who do you think you are? Just watch. Hermione Granger will be mine, and mine alone!," Ron thought to himself. As if on cue, the portraits grimaced at the young Weasley's possessive, wild grin.

* * *

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"I'm trusting you with my life, aren't I?"

"But do you trust me outside of our circumstances?"

"I... I don't want to lie to you. It might take time, but I'm certain I will."

"I have something I need to tell you, but..."

"I'll try not to judge."

His silver eyes bore into her cinnamon orbs, trying to analyze whether or not she would accept... _could_ accept. He wasn't even sure if he, himself, could accept the task he had. _Would she think I'm just using her? Can she trust me, no matter what I am forced to do? _"I have a task." She grabbed his hand then, letting him know she understood. She understood the pain, confusion, fear... _guilt_. "I have to kill Ronald Weasley."

* * *

"I'm worried about Ron. Something isn't right."

"Blimey, my brother is simply an arsehole."

"No, no, Gin. I'm afraid he might do something to 'Mione."

Ginerva Weasley fell silent. It was true, she knew it. Her brother wasn't the sweet, loving boy he was a few years ago. Perhaps it was the fact that she heard... she heard about what her father was doing. Undoubtedly, her father loved all his children, and perhaps even her mother, but there was simply something so frightening and eerie about the way the relationship was purely magic. It wasn't magic in the sense that all was magical because her parents were in love. No. It was all forged by magic. History had a tendency of repeating itself, and Ginny wasn't so sure she could bare it if she ever found out Ron went the same route as their father. "Harry, do you think 'Mione is strong enough to ward off Ron?"

"Not if she's not expecting it, no."

"Do you suppose he would strike soon?"

"Ginny, you don't think..."

"I know, Harry. I know what my family is capable of."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"Harry, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, what brings this about?"

"Mum doesn't love Father."

"What?"

"Mum is bewitched!"

"Gin, are you sure you dont'-"

"Harry, haven't you ever found it odd that Mum is a red-head? It's the Weasley clan with red hair! The Prewetts are blondes!"

"Mrs. Weasley is..."

"Harry, I don't want 'Mione to end up... end up trapped in the body of a Weasley."

Harry closed his eyes. His respect for Arthur Weasley completely deteriorated within a few moments. Of course, he had always wondered why it was that Molly Weasley's hair was as red as the others, when she herself wasn't a Weasley. By marriage, yes, but by birth? Not at all. With Ron's incredibly volatile attitude as of late, he couldn't be too sure if Hermione could be safe. "He's my best mate, Ginny."

"He's my father! He's my brother! It doesn't matter, does it? They are who they are, and..." Ginny broke into sobs. The secret she'd held on to for so long finally out... yet it didn't make her feel any less burdened. Instead, it gave her the fear that perhaps she, too, was cursed with such an attitude. That she, too, would one day resort to such lowly, desperate ways. She felt ashamed... dirty... _unloved_.

"Gin, look at me," blue and green eyes clashed with one another as the silent conversation went on. "I won't believe for even a moment that you would do such a thing to me. Right now, we just have to stop Ron."

* * *

"Sweet Merlin, _Ron?_ You have to... _Ron_? Why?"

"The Dark Lord wants to have you killed. I'm sure you know that. Without you, Harry Potter would be weakened by lack of information. Weasley and Potter would be inseparable, and the death of Weasley would mean Potter would have no one left beside him, weakening him."

"Hasn't Voldemort learned? When he killed his parents, Harry was saved by their love. By killing Ron and I, our love would also protect him!"

"No, only yours would. During the Tri-wizard Tournament, the Dark Lord realized that the Weasel does not truly love Potter. Instead, he hates him, and is near him for the fame. I'm sure you've realized it by now."

"_What?_"

"You've seen it, haven't you? The jealousy. The rage. I'm willing to bet that if Harry Potter were not the Weaslette's beau, he would have come to the Dark Lord. It's also because he won't come to the Dark Lord that I am to kill him."

Hermione felt dizzy all of a sudden, the world enclosing in. Of course she had seen it. The incredible jealousy and fame-loving aura that simply radiated off of the boy... she'd seen it all. But she had refused to believe it. Even Voldemort was able to see it... or at least hear of it from the fraudulent Mad-Eye Moody. Voldemort's weakness was from his lack of love... but Harry's was his incredible amount of love for all those around him. To be betrayed would be the end of him. _Ron_ was Harry's weakness. Yet at the same time, Ron was also the _link_ between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort's followers had no love for him, only fear and crave for power... whereas Harry believed his two most worthy companions loved him. It was his strength... his only advantage over the cold, unloving Voldemort. Shortness of breath attacked her as well, and everything went black.

* * *

A dark caped figure bows down, "My Lord, I have come to recognize a _love_ blossoming between the young Malfoy and his mudblood."

"I trussssssssst the youngessssssst Malfoy to be faithhhhhhhhful to me. I am ssssssssssure it isssssss a ploy to find out information. He issssss my mossssssst worthhhhhhhy follower."

"But-"

"Do not quesssssssstion my ability to overssssssssssssee my men. _Crucio!_"

The cloaked figure fell to his knees, and then to his stomach... and rolled around in unfathomable pain as Voldemort grinned. Pain was always the most amazing song of all. Nagini slithered in then, ready for a snack when he finally lifted his hand. Perhaps... just perhaps this young man could be of use. _Just in case_. "Nagini, let him go."

* * *

Draco knew it was too much for her to handle. It wasn't that she wasn't perceptive. It wasn't that she wasn't bright. She just chose to ignore it. It was her naivete and fear of losing a friend... it was a fear of the unknown. It wasn't fair for her... it wasn't fair that simply because the Weasley was a horrid boyfriend, she also had to accept his death. Either that... or his acceptance of the Dark Lord himself. He shuddered. It wasn't a secret between the older Purebloods what Arthur Weasley had done. Most had shielded their children of the terrible secret, but not his. No. Lucius Malfoy had told him about the way Arthur Weasley forced Molly Prewett into becoming his wife, snide about how Malfoys have enough charm to find love in a more appropriate way. But perhaps even Weasley himself didn't know about his parents' relationship. And what was most frightening of all was that even without knowing, he seemed to be drawing nearer and nearer to his father's desperation. _Like Father, like son._ Perhaps it would all be easier of Hermione knew nothing of this. Perhaps... Potter could be of more help. _Maybe_. "_Obliviate_."

Hermione stirred slightly as Draco took away the past moments from her mind, letting her be at peace once more. Draco kissed her temple lightly before exiting to write a letter. Potter better be ready for all of Hell to break loose.

* * *

_If I grab her at night and shag her, maybe she would realize I'm an amazing shag and come running back to me, and I can pretend to not fancy her anymore, and she will love me even more! Or perhaps I can send her roses and she will fall in love with me...if all else fails, I will just have to show her that I am the one! Not that bloody ferret whose hair is prematurely white! Besides, 'Mione looks much better as a ginger than blonde!_

* * *

"Potter,  
I have most pressing matters to discuss with you. I have already told Hermione, but for her own good, I have erased it from her memory. Do not bring the Weasel with you. Astronomy Tower. ASAP.

-DM"

Harry reread the letter a second time before heading off to the tower. _Whatever it is, Malfoy, you better not be pulling my leg_.

Draco paced around, wondering how he could even explain to the unruly haired boy. It was as though he kept "dropping the dungbomb" on him, or so to speak. Footsteps, however, stopped him from his pacing.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Silver. Green. Silence clung onto the awkwardness when Harry finally sliced through the tension, "Let's drop the formalities, Malfoy. What-"

"As you know, I am a Death Eater."

"If your implications earlier were clear, you don't wish to be."

"Wishes don't come true, Potter. My assignment..." he gulped. It was going to be a dangerous conversation.

"...is?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"You have to... _do_ him?" Harry was shocked. It didn't make sense that Voldemort would wish for random homosexual acts that didn't seem to have any point in them.

"Do _away_ with him."

"What?"

"I am to kill Ronald Weasley."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"But-"

"Hence why I need to speak with you."

From under an invisibility cloak, a person gasped at the revelation that Ronald Weasley was to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's next victim.

* * *

A/N: I realized after an Anon reviewed this that there is a line that might be a tad confusing. In the line where Ron talks about Hermione looking better as a redhead than blonde, he is comparing himself and Draco. It is supposed to reflect that he is a dash crazed, and thinks that Malfoy would try to make Hermione become a blonde, just because he wants to make her a ginger. I hope that clears up any confusion :)


	11. Missing

A/N: As promised, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: And you already know I don't own anything but part of the plot :)

* * *

"What do you plan on doing?" Emerald eyes shone with concern, and dare Draco think it... _care_. Bloody St. Potter cared that he had to do such a thing. Not only because Ronald Weasley was his friend, but because he saw the boy inside of him, frightened. It was embarrassing, knowing that he was so vulnerable in front of the-boy-who-lived. But... perhaps it was only fair seeing as he _had_ witnessed the Golden Boy sobbing to Professor Snape.

"I don't know. Hermione..."

"She doesn't know anymore."

"I..."

"You love her, don't you?" It wasn't a question, really. Rhetorical.

"She won't. Not after..."

"Do you believe in her?"

"She can't believe in me. She... I'm going to..."

"If she doesn't believe in you, then she's as good as dead. You know that, Malfoy."

* * *

"Ron, you're in the library?"

"Padma!" _Or is it..._

"It's Pavarti."

"Oh, sorry. It's hard to tell... since you two are..."

"It's okay. Where's Hermione? Don't you usually only come here with her?"

"I..."

"Valentine's Day spell? How romantic! If you need help, I can help!"

"Blimey, thanks."

"I'll see you around!" And with a wink, the witch left the clueless, scheming ginger alone in the scary world of books and knowledge.

* * *

A dull headache plagued her as the bright lights opened her eyes that morning. Nothing past the playful pecks she'd shared with Draco Malfoy were remembered, so she assumed it had been her lack of experience in the department causing her to forget the crucial part of a healthy snog: breathing. A light tinge of pink coloured her cheeks in response to her memory of the night before. It had been innocent enough, but it was certainly considered wonton behavior in comparison to her usual self. At the same time, it set fire to her soul, letting her crave more interactions with the boy. It was astonishing really, a boy she'd hated all her life had suddenly become the reason for her being alive and happy. It had always been assumed that there was only black and white... but he showed her the shades of grey and the colours extending left and right of the colour spectrum. _I'm in love_. A not so hard conclusion to come up with, but earth-shattering nonetheless. It went against anything everyone ever believed in. Well, in the wizarding world, anyway. Muggles wouldn't understand, perhaps, until Voldemort actually penetrated into their world and created enough of a mass homicide for muggles to accept the existence of magic outside of fantastic works of literature.

* * *

"For the last time, he _is_!"

"Impossible! How could he be let into-"

"He's been ordered to-"

"I won't believe it! Not a moment. He's... _dark_, but what you're saying is-"

"I heard it! He was discussing it with-"

"You've said it a million times, and that makes it even _less _believable."

"Are you in denial that he's a Death Eater, or the impending death of Ron?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"_Everyone_ knows. It's the reason why you're not fond of either Hermione nor Lavender. They got him first."

"Stop accusing me."

"You know it's true. That's why I'm telling _you_ of all people."

"What can _I_ do? I'm just-"

"Save his life and be his princess in shining armour? I don't know either. _You _figure it out."

"Sometimes, I hate you for being right."

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived knew that there was more to life than trying to escape the evil clutches of the nose-less Lord Voldemort, like _love_. Love made the world go round, as muggle cliches indicated. Love was the only reason why he was still alive, and had sent Voldemort into his first death. Metaphorically, Voldemort was very much like an evil parallel to Jesus. War... death... rebirth... all for one cause. Of course, Jesus was good, and Voldemort was bad. It was a given. Jesus stood for love, while all Voldemort stood for was hatred. And now, he, himself was like a prophet; to deliver the message of love and destroy Voldemort once and for all. A second time, of course.

Of course he knew Ron wasn't faithful to him. Not so much as siding with Voldemort, but the fact that Ron was not happy about how he had all the fame. He knew it. And he loved him anyway. Not romantically, but like a brother. He hoped that that love was enough. But at the same time... it was also what made him weak. Voldemort's blinded hatred and his own blinded love clashed outrageously with one another, and he knew that in the end, if he wanted to prevail... he'd need help. Help that he could only hope Ron would give. He knew he could rely on Hermione, as she was modest. She wouldn't betray him for the spot light. He knew that Ron was a thick bloke, and in the heat of it all, he just might betray him... let him die, and think he can take on Voldemort alone. All to prove himself worthy.

On the other hand... he could witness the love between Hermione and Draco. Yes, _Draco_. Not Malfoy. He was different from his father. He had a heart, and the emerald eyed boy just couldn't bring himself to categorize the boy in front of him with Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't fair. And Hermione was right all along, as usual. They seemed unlikely at first, but now, taking a step backwards, he could see that it was always there. It was the way that without even realizing it, Hermione was always so defensive of his innocence... how no matter what, Malfoy always seemed to warn them ahead of time of anything. How he had gotten hurt during Quidditch at around the same time the Chamber of Secrets was open. To be honest with himself, Draco Malfoy was a rather skilled flyer, and would have been so terribly injured had he been completely concentrating. And the fact that right after his injury, Hermione had run from the stands to see him. And also that one time with Buckbeak, when Draco got hurt, Hermione was extremely worried. Of course, he'd always chalked it up as his friend's compassionate and nurturing nature, but now thinking deeply about it, it was almost the same way she cared about himself and Ron... the way she didn't seem to care about other students. Of course, she cared for other students, but never to the same extent. Maybe the love between the two of them... maybe their love was enough to help him overcome the darkest of times... the times when Ron wouldn't pull through for him. He wasn't sure how, but he knew from Dumbledore that love would be the eventual downfall for Voldemort.

"Potter? Merlin's underpants, Potter, have my words just struck you?"

"I need your help."

"Bloody Hell, Potter! I just said I need to murder your best mate, and you tell me you need my help? Do you need access to St. Mungo's, or the infirmary?"

"I know we have never been best of mates, but I am dead serious. I need your help. I know that Ron is not the most faithful mate a bloke can have, especially in my given position, and I have no doubt he would do anything to save his own hide. I don't know how you can help me, or how we can save him, but I _do _know that I need your help. Your love for Hermione will give us an advantage against Voldemort. I know it. I don't know how anything will come to be, but-"

"Potter, stop twisting your knickers. _What_? You're speaking like Loony Lovegood. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do. You're a bright bloke. Voldemort's worst enemy is not _me_. It's not muggle-borns or half bloods. His worst enemy is _love_."

"Snape's love saved you... my love saved Hermione..." Draco was catching on to the gist of what the unruly haired boy was saying. Somehow, love was the only way to defeat Voldemort. It was the only way to defeat his three Unforgivables. Perhaps... since hatred created the three Unforgivables, love can create their counter curses. Or, by any luck, something that could block it all. Including the Killing Curse. And perhaps... that spell could kill the Dark Lord.

* * *

Ron walked around the library. He'd been here often, being Hermione's boyfriend had created such a position for him. However, since he never truly walked around on his own, trying to find information, the area was as foreign to him as perhaps the Americas. _Perhaps, I'll take up on her proposition. And if I'm lucky at all, perhaps I can..._

And his world went black.

* * *

"He's missing!" The pleasantly plump Gryffindor ran to Hermione. The girl had never been fond of her intelligent classmate, but it was crucial that he was found. It was ridiculous, how he had disappeared. She heard he was last seen at the library; who else would be at the library twenty four seven?

"Who?" She knew it was unlikely that Lavender approached her, so she braced for the worst answer.

"Ron! He was last seen in the library, have you heard anything?" With that, the frail damsel in distress broke down into tears. Sobbing, she continued, "I know that you two have gotten into quite a bit of a nasty row, but he... I don't know what to do anymore."

Hermione stared into the face of the crying girl. _She would be such a better match for Ron. _Though she and Ron's friendship would never be the same, and she knew that they could never be lovers, she wanted the best for him. To be honest, Lavender was not very smart, but she would do. She was clingy, and would never leave him. She was the type to care, and care a _lot. _So much was evident in the tears she was shedding for the ginger boy. Hermione tried her best to comfort the crying girl, but in her heart knew something was wrong. Ron in the library without her? Ron _disappearing_ in the library? It was all too strange, but she pushed it aside as she murmured to the crying girl, "Hush, we will find him. I'm sure of it." _Am I?_

* * *

A/N: Anyone want to take a stab at the mystery characters?


	12. Sparked Vengeance

A/N Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't understand how anyone could ever mistake me for JKRowling.

* * *

"You're awake," was the first thing he heard. Still, darkness was cloaked around him, and he was unable to distinguish the voice. It was odd, he couldn't seem to remember anything other than having been at the library. There wasn't anything he could really say, his voice coarse from the lack of water. The fleeting thought of how long he had been out struck him, but before he could ponder anymore, he was given water. The voice continued: "You will need to rest, you were out for quite a while. I didn't think I was so strong, but I guess I wanted to make sure you couldn't retaliate. This is for your own good, I promise." The voice was definitely female, and extremely familiar... yet unplace-able.

* * *

"Could you find him at all?"

"Harry, if I had found him, don't you think I'd have him next to me?"

"Maybe he was frail and you couldn't lift him?"

"I'm a witch just as much as you are a wizard, don't you think I would levi-"

Lavender's loud wails interrupted Hermione and Harry's bickering, "We'll never find him again, and he'll be lost forever, and then nothing good will ever come out of this, and then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will rule and then Harry will die, and we're all doomed!"

The Head Girl covered her ears in exasperation, contemplating whether a silencing spell on the overly dramatic girl would be considered too rude. Had she _no faith_ in Harry alone? No offense to Ron, but he wasn't the most skilled wizard there was, and other than his great act of sacrifice during second year in the Chamber of Secrets, he hadn't really shown much of a use. The task had always been to protect Harry, who seemed to wander into trouble no matter how safe everyone else was. And more often than not, that included having to save Ron from his deeply feared creepy crawlies and giving up a fair share of grub for the "growing boy who needs to eat an elephant." Of course, even after what he had done, Hermione still loved him. As a friend, of course, but love him nonetheless. His shortcomings were unfortunate, but still a part of why he was so loveable; like the brother you could never really bring yourself to hate, regardless of his terrible actions.

"For Merlin's undergarments and sagging breasts, Lavender! Please quiet yourself!" Harry finally exploded. Had her wailing not been so earsplitting and headache creating, Hermione just might have laughed at his choice of words.

"But... I don't want Merlin's undergarments nor sagging breasts, I just hic- want Ron!"

The giggle was contagious. It started with Hermione, realizing the hilarity of the situation. Ron getting lost in a _library_, and _Lavender_ caring more than she, the best friend and girlfriend (technically, they hadn't broken up formally). And throwing Merlin's undergarments and sagging boobs into it was just simply outrageous. She smiled at the memory of how she had thought Draco was a pouf, simply because he had mentioned Merlin's knickers.

* * *

Draco could feel it. There was something _dark_ in Hogwarts. Growing up in a dark household, he knew when something was aloof. Even with the silencing spells Lucius had placed around the torture chambers, he always knew when someone was being tortured... killed. It was simply like a sixth sense. _Someone other than Snape and I is a Death Eater... and it is a student. _He'd heard the fiasco of Ronald Weasley being abducted from the library. How the bloke was smart enough to even find the library without the help of Hermione was beyond him, but still, it was suspicious. No, he didn't feel that the Weasel's abduction had anything to do with the Death Eater, but it was certainly a possibility that it was an outlying reason. Regardless, he knew his guard always had to be up. _Constant vigilance, _as Mad Eyed Moody always said. It also meant that his relationship with Hermione would have to be completely hidden... _nobody_ could know. Other than Potter and Weaslette, of course. It was undeniable that they already knew, so lest he wanted to _oblivate_! both of them, it would just have to do for now. Since Potter was the bloody boy-who-lived, he assumed that he'd be able to keep a secret to save everyone's lives.

It was during his pondering that he stumbled into Neville Longbottom. "Longbottom!"

"Malfoy." His voice was venomous, Draco noted. The troublesome, blundering fool was definitely a Gryffindor, brave through and through. In the past years, he would definitely have not responded, other than bowing down, whispering apologies and scurrying along. But this year, he had changed, and grown into the Gryffindor mold. Although he was still failing miserably in Potions, he no longer stuttered in fear and trembled with clumsiness. He was the prime example that everyone he had known since First Year had begun to grow up. Even with this revelation, however, he was not prepared to receive the punch in the face.

"Bloody Hell! Longbottom, where'd you learn a right hook like that? And what is it for?"

"I know that you're getting close with Hermione."

Draco inwardly groaned, "Don't tell me you fancy her! She-"

"She's like a sister to me. That punch was just a warning. Don't you _ever_ become the enemy again."

Draco swallowed. How much did he know? How _many_ people knew? Surely, Potter and the girl Weasley were the only ones who knew of the... sexual nature of their relationship... Did _all_ of Gryffindor know of his deeds? And honest, _bloody Hell,_ Neville Longbottom's arm was much stronger than he'd ever let on. In fact, too strong for someone who didn't have any training other than when Potter had his secret Dumbledore's Army meetings.

* * *

The voice was unmistakably Pansy Parkinson. _Parkinson? _What is she doing here? I _know_ she is not my captive. If she were... I wouldn't have gotten any water. Ron was extremely confused. He had been cast a blinding hex. Not out of ill intentions, he was certain,, but it only raised his curiosity. He was in no way bound, just simply confined in darkness, and it had been made clear that he was only to be safe in the room he was in.

"He wouldn't do it, you can set him free!"

"What do you know, Parkinson? You are clearly too in love with that filthy-"

"If anyone is filthy it's-"

"Don't even mention muggleborns, you disgusting, wretched, prostituting, prejudice twat!"

"It's not like you're a Mudblood, why would-"

"Don't, Parkinson. Besides, this is for the better. Ron doesn't get hurt, and your plaything won't commit a crime."

"He wouldn't to begin with! He's-"

"Going to for his life!"

"His life?"

"You don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would let him go after _not_ going through with his task, do you?"

"Then let Weasley go! He's not in love with you _anyways_!"

There was an obvious struggle, with screams and cries as sound of hair being pulled and robes ripping filled the room. It became curiouser and curiouser who his captive was, and _why_? He was certain the person they were talking about were none other than Draco Malfoy, his love rival. Not that Malfoy had a chance, anyway. Hermione had always loved Ron, he was sure of it. There was no way some evil ferret could take her away. She was just... distracted and completely blinded and overwhelmed by what had happened the past few weeks to remember. And besides, if Malfoy even tried to harm a single red hair of his, Hermione would definitely think of some way to help him. As usual. Now, if only the mysterious voice could match with a face in his memory. _If only_...

* * *

Harry knew Malfoy had nothing to do with this. Though the thought passed his mind fleetingly, he remembered the conversation he had with him... and strange as it seemed, he trusted the blonde. He did suspect, however, that someone might have found out about the task, and might... actually be hiding him away from harm. It was the only reason why he was not _too_ worried about his ginger friend.

"Ginny?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't protect Ron."

"I'm sure he's fine. Mum hasn't mentioned anything. If he were in danger, the clock-"

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Harry?"

"The map! It would know where he is!" He grabbed the map, and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Wait!"

Before he could even glance at the map, Harry looked up, startled, "What is it?"

"Wouldn't it be better to tell Hermione and Lavender?"

"Let's just see where he is first... if he's even in Hogwarts. I don't want to get their hopes up, and I definitely cannot stand Lavender's wailing even once more." The two scanned the map, looking for Ron's name. When they finally did, their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls.

"Merlin's freakishly long beard! He's been in the Room of Requirement all along?"

"With..."

"_Her_?"

"Do you suppose..."

"I don't think Ron would do that. He's obsessed with Hermione."

"Then..."

"Something is definitely suspicious."

* * *

"My Lord, Ronald Weasley has disappeared, and his whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Are you telling me you've failed your tassssssssssssssssssssssk, Young Malfoy?"

"No, My Lord. I am merely stating that the Mudblood is finding him, thus making my task easier."

"Ah, yesssssss... hasssssssssss the Mudblood fallen for you?"

"If she has, My Lord, she should understand that she is nothing but a disposable plaything. Toys are only fun for a while. She should enjoy her time while she still has any. Though, I must say, it is fun watching her try to be on my good graces." The lies slid out easily, having been rehearsed many times over, and over. However, Draco still grit his teeth, trying to bite his tongue, stopping himself from taking back all the cruel words he was saying.

"I knew I could count on you. You play a fun game, Young Malfoy. Very fun, indeed," his evil laughter echoed along the stone walls of the meeting place, along with the small chuckles of other Death Eaters, Malfoy Senior being one of the prominent.

One lone death eater grit is teeth, as well. He knew Draco Malfoy was not as good as he'd led Hermione to believe.

* * *

_We need to find Ron_. And there, the door appeared before them. Ginny and Harry took a long look at one another before reaching for the handle, together. They opened the door, hoping to not find any awkward, compromising positions of nude bodies.

"Are you close with Longbottom, Hermione?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He punched me."

"_He's_ the reason for your split lip? He's the most tender, sweet bloke of all Hogwarts!" The statement confirmed Draco's suspicions. Either that was _not_ Neville Longbottom, or there was a very good chance that he was hiding a deep, dark secret.

* * *

Whispers. "Go out!"

"What are you doing with him?" _Harry_.

"I want my brother! Now!" _Ginny_? Ron didn't have to see, he knew his younger sister had drawn her wand, pointing it at her captive.

"Are you crazy? Malfoy would _kill_ him if he were free!"

"No he wouldn't!"

"Harry? Is there something... you need to tell me?" Ron could almost hear Ginny dropping her hand.

"I'll explain lat-"

"Harry James Potter, if it has to do with my brother I want to know _now_." His sister's voice was undeniably threatening, and Ron couldn't help but shudder.

"Malfoy is trying to figure out a way around killing him. Trust me. We'll talk about this later! Right now, we have to get Ron..."

"No! If we get Ron, Hermione..."

"But-"

The argument confused Ron. Hermione? What was wrong with Hermione? Had the ferret gotten into her pants again, and she needed him to save her?

Malfoy would be damned before he ever got near his Hermione again.

* * *

Any guesses yet on who any of the mysterious characters are? :) I'm interested in knowing who you think they are! And as always, criticique is welcome!


	13. Prelude

**AN:** Who else just suffered from midterms/finals this week? :) I hope you all did well, and passed! Anyhow, without further ado, I present you the next chapter! Andddd just curious, how many people are still following the story? I'm curious, because no one took the challenge of guessing the mystery characters! One is revealed here, and the other one is fairly obvious at this point... :) Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **How I wish I owned Draco Malfoy... but I don't. Nor any other character here.

* * *

After hushed whispers, "Pavarti, you have to let him go." The girl broke down, cursing her bad luck of being found. It was one of the few chances she would have of being with him... not just because he obviously fancied someone else, but because Draco Malfoy would never let him live. Not if what Padma said was true.

"But... Mal-"

"He won't harm a red hair on his head if you let him go."

"Don't you care about your best friend? Ron will die!" Pavarti wailed on, "Like I said before, trust me! We have to get him-"

"Wait! " Ginny interrupted.

"What?"

"Pavarti, you're genius!" Ron could almost hear everyone stare at his younger sister. He would too, if he had any idea where she was. He simply blindly faced the general direction.

"If you can get Ron away from here, Malfoy can't get to him, and Ron can't hurt Hermione!"

_Hurt her? I would never hurt her, what is- _His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Pavarti's squealing.

"You both have to help me!" That was the last thing Ron heard before he felt himself being put into a body bind.

* * *

"Malfoy really loves 'Mione, doesn't he?"

"I hope so. I think so. I am pretty sure."

"Harry Potter, you have a world to save, and you can't even figure out your answers!" Ginny teased him. It was only half joking, though. It was true. The whole world was on the shoulders of a seventeen year old boy who couldn't even tame his own hair. It was a touchy subject... but at the same time, putting a joke or two behind it made it seem less scary. Just a bit. Afterall, bravery wasn't about not being afraid. It was about being scared, and facing it all anyway.

"He's risking his life by not killing Ron."

"Does she know?"

"She did."

"_Did?_"

"He Oblivated her after she passed out."

"Oh." It was still so surreal, Draco Malfoy finding ways to spare her brother for the sake of Hermione's happiness. It was... touching. Sad... happy... it was like a tragic comedy waiting to happen.

* * *

_ Malfoy, same location and time. -HP_

It was a very vague note, and from what Draco could tell, it probably had to do with Weaselbee himself.

* * *

"Really?"

"Really." Ginny felt bad, lying to Hermione about Ron's whereabouts, but there wasn't any other way. The girl had already spent an entire day looking for him, and to know that not only was she Oblivated, but that her current lover was after her ex-boyfriend? That would be a tad bit overwhelming, even if Malfoy was willing to drag out his mission until hopefully some sort of a solution could be found... or a death from either one of them. Ginny shuddered. Selfishly, she didn't want her brother to die... but at the same time... she knew that perhaps his death would be the fresh start of the Weasley household. Fred and George were obviously not going to find marriage a good route in life, and enjoyed fooling around. Percy... rule-loving Percy would probably have a frigid relationship with a girl, and never have the chance to copulate... Bill and Fleur did not want to have children, for fear that their possible daughters would become an object of ogling and rape and other obscene unthinkable, perverse things... and Charlie... blessed Charlie's love for dragons took away his chances of loving a girl. This left her and Ron. It was obvious. Ron was taking the route of their father. If he was out of the picture...

"I find it hard that Dumbledore allowed this, and didn't even inform us!"

"I'm not so sure that Dumbledore knew."

"Oh Merlin, so Dumbledore just let him make his own mistake to learn from?"

Ginny nodded.

"Dumbledore knows everything! He must know that education is everything! How can he let Ron just run off and destroy his future?"

"I think Ron expects to be a war hero with everything."

"Figures." Hermione slumped down deeper into her couch. Of course. It was nothing surprising. Ron had never liked school. He loved the spotlight. What better way, since he was Harry Potter's best mate? For some reason, the thoughts didn't sit well with her. Something... similar. The content of the conversation... it was somewhat familiar.

* * *

"Ron has been hidden."

"So you hid the Weasel, and..."

"Now, you have an excuse to extend your task."

"I don't know how long I can extend it, Potter. Or if the Dark Lord will assign it to someone outside of school, without the constraints of Hogsmeade weekend to find him! Potter, do you-"

"It was convenient. He was kidnapped, so-"

"Kidnapped?"

"Lovesick girl."

"Blind girl?"

Try as he might, even Harry grinned at Malfoy's insult, "Just a tad."

"WAIT!"

"Shh! We don't want people knowing-"

"Potter, you're brilliant, the Weasel was kidnapped, I can blame someone else in the Inner Circle!"

Harry shook his head. "You Slytherins just... think in an entirely different level."

"I've been meaning to ask, Potter."

"What?"

"How hard did you train your Dumbledore's Army?"

"We worked on a few hexes and defense spells, why?"

"Longbottom punched me."

"Neville?"

"The one and only. Do you know anyone else with such a ghastly surname? He punched me hard enough to split my lip."

Harry raised his eyebrow. It was easy to insult Malfoy, but he knew that it wouldn't be true. Malfoy had good reflexes, and he was quite muscular. Quidditch had seen to it. The combination wouldn't have allowed Neville to punch him hard enough to split his lip. Not even Hermione had been able to do so, and Hermione had quite a mean right hook. "I'll look into it."

Then the two split up to their respective living spaces, slipping back into the darkness to hide from Filch. And Mrs. Norris.

* * *

_ Has everyone gone completely bonkers? _That was the only thought that echoed through his dim mind. How could anyone trust his beloved Hermione with the bloody FERRET? He was a Ferret. Sweet Merlin, the bloke wasn't even human! He was a slimey Slytherin with the Dark Mark. Disgusting. Alliterations were easier on the mind helped him think of adjectives. But anyhow, for however long it had been... he could only hear good things about the blasted blonde. Ginny and Harry visited often, wherever it was he was at. He couldn't tell. Pavarti was sweet to him... told him about her love for him... He hadn't wanted to hurt the girl. He knew he was wanted by many, but his heart only belonged to one person: Hermione Granger. And she only belonged to him. Not the Ferret. At least, not for long. Once he cut the Ferret out of her life, she would be his again. And only his.

* * *

"Are you worried about the Weasel?"

"Draco! Don't call him that! He's a prat, but it's his last name, and you think Ginny's quite alright, don't you?"

"Ah, but when I call her Weaselette, it's a friendly nickname."

"You're hopeless, Draco."

"Hopelessly in love with you." He nuzzled against her neck. He was surprisingly quite the cheesy, embarrassing bloke, but it made her smile nonetheless. It was intoxicating to be treated so well. Especially by someone who she was once hurt so often by.

Since the first (consensual) time, they had only made love once. _No_. That wasn't making love. That was simply hard, flesh on flesh... need... help... comforting. He had gone to another Inner Circle meeting. She never asked what he saw, but she saw... part of what he felt. The bruises and cuts on him... the splatter of blood over his robes, not all of which was his... he was raging. Not from hormones, or carnal desire, but warmth. He craved warmth, and she gave it to him. She didn't mind. Her heart clenched and felt cold the moment he stumbled in from Hogesmead weekend. He had told her beforehand that he couldn't be with her that weekend, but hadn't elaborated. She hadn't thought... hadn't anticipated... Hermione sighed. She was so content with him, but their relationship was dangerous. She had been dealing with danger all her life, but Draco... it had always been rough. But never dangerous until now. And it scared her to know she was only adding on to that danger.

The smell of rotten flesh... burning clothes... the feel of blood... it was all so fresh in his mind.

Blood was on his hands. He had blood in his hands. Draco Malfoy had made him kill. His first kill. It was disgusting. It was gruesome. And he couldn't do anything but comply, and fine the most terrible way of killing someone from the depths of is mind. Draco Malfoy forced him to do something so terrible, and didn't even know who he was,. A glamour charm would attribute to that.

He was lucky that Legilimency didn't work on him. Just as how Harry's parents' parents gave their lives for his, his parents had given him their minds. He was practically forever in a state of Occlumency. Even against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was very convenient, to be honest. It made revenge from the inside that much easier.

"Hermione, there's a meeting I need you to be with me for."

"Will it be..."

"I told him I was going to use you to get information."

"By raping me?"

"Sex causes emotional attachment. Especially with your first." Draco arched a beautiful eyebrow at Hermione, "And if I remember correctly, I was your first."

"And I yours," she countered.

"He doesn't have to know Especially with Parkinson telling everyone that I did certain activities with her." The two lay silently, staring at the ceiling of their Common Room.

"What do you think tomorrow will be about?"

"I only know it's a celebration. I'm not sure of what, yet They won't announce it, but I'm sure I'm bound to find out soon from Father."

More silence consumed them, until Hermione broke the tension again, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What is your task?"

* * *

**A/N**: why yes, this is a cliffy I am leaving you all at. And to warn those who do not like lemon, the next chapter WILL have smut. So skip the next chapter if need be.


	14. Identity Identified

A/N: I think I am just going to try and wrap up this story soon, because I think a lot of people have lost interest, since I have dragged out a lot of the scenes. I do finally have things planned out, I started this series on a whim, and it just exploded to quite a few chapters.

* * *

"I have to kill someone."

"What? Why? How? W-"

"Don't ask me who. For everything else... I don't know, Hermione. I don't know."

"No matter what, I know that you're only killing because you have to... you're not a killer in my eyes. That's not who you are."

Draco stared at her innocent, crystal amber eyes. No judgment. He wasn't so sure it would be the same way if he were to truly come to the point where he had to kill the Weasel. Sure, he was... a brash, irrational, abusive, possessive, idiotic, food obsessed bloke, but no matter what romantic failures he had encountered with Hermione, he was still... Ronald Weasley. He was a part of Hermione's family. Draco knew that. Even with Potter's assurance that nothing could go wrong... there was always the fact that time could run out, and he still had t kill. Either that, or have the Weasel convert to the Dark side.

"Draco?"

She sounded so innocent... so... _Hermione_. Draco reached over and kissed her,sweetly at first. It escalated, and he found himself wanting to suck some of her innocence and give it to himself. He wished for the naivete that he could never gain back... that he never had in the first place. Maybe Hermione felt his need... or maybe she wanted to learn a bit of him too... as she returned his kiss in fervor.

Draco let his fingers travel down her clothed body... warmth. He craved _more_. Not more skin. More warmth. More innocence. More _Hermione_. He moaned at the rough contact of her nails digging into his skin through his robes. He wanted to feel the scratches.. he wanted it to break his skin and let out some of his sin through blood. That was where it began in the first place: blood.

They tore at one another, ripping apart clothes... touching, kissing, hugging, grabbing, simply needing. It wasn't long before Hermione had Draco's robes in shreds, literally, the silk giving way to her sharp nails, and she suckled every square inch she could while keeping most of herself seemingly stuck to the blonde.

Likewise, Draco had found the buttons of school robes extremely cumbersome, letting them fly throughout the room with a simple yank some minutes ago, rubbing coarsened hands across her silky flesh, halfway afraid of marring her innocent skin.

In only her bra and knickers, Hermione suddenly felt _shy_. It was never this way before, simply because the first time had been … in dire circumstances, the second time a spontaneous _chemical reaction _ of sorts, and the third time... the third time, she hadn't even been fully unclothed. This time, however, it was intimate. Passionate. And she felt exposed. Especially when Draco began rubbing the fabric of her bra, trying to feel and fondle her breasts. But at the same time it felt so... "_Draco_," she moaned, "your hands are so-"

She was cut off by the swift motion of Draco unclasping her bra, and placing his lips right on her pink nipple. "You were saying,Hermione?"

Hermione lost all logical functions, finding her fingers winding themselves into his lovely locks of platinum blonde, pressing him down, forcing him to suck her _harder_. Speaking of harder, he was definitely excited by her reaction to his sucking. She found herself squirming as his lips traveled further down. It tickled her stomach a bit, but at the same time, she was anxious... _exited_. She breathed in sharply as his lips lingered right at her V, not quite trailing between her legs. She had never been touched like _that_. Still, unconsciously, she pressed her legs together, a bit ashamed of her nude sex.

Draco growled. Literally. It was a sexy growl, of course, as he kissed down her V, reaching the area just between her closed legs. He sent his tongue down to spread them. It worked as she moaned at the contact, spreading her legs for more. Draco smirked. _No one_, not even Hermione Granger could resist his talented tongue. Except of course, the other girls had only got his tongue action in their mouth... he could only imagine what Hermione felt down _here_.

"How do you want me to touch you?"

"Wh-what?" Hermione was baffled. How he was touching her was just fine, and him taking the time to talk gave her time to remember her shame. She blushed deep scarlet, realizing what position they were in. Surely, he could see the juices dripping down... she could feel it, drop by drop.

"Do you want me to do this..." He licked her again, "This..." He sucked slightly, "Or this?" He drove his tongue deep into her vagina, sending her almost collapsing into orgasm. Hermione responded by pressing her feet to his back, encouraging him to keep tonguing her, and he could only comply. Her sweet... sour... yummy taste as she throbbed and clenched and responded to his tongue was delicious. He wondered if Hermione was a squirer. Before he could even ponder the question again, he was surprised by sweet liquid bursting out at his face, coating him with her cum. She definitely was a squirter.

Hermione flushed. It was so embarrassing, spraying him with all of her... it was probably unbecoming. She grimaced, wondering if he would come to the conclusion he would never eat her out again (or worse, never dare to eat out anyone, because of her.) To her surprise, however, he lapped her up greedily, and showed no disgust at her blatant show of spraying her arousal all over him.

"Merlin, Hermione, that was so delicious and sexy, do it again." Hermione found herself once again being furiously tongued by Draco Malfoy, letting her orgasm build up again.

"No, Draco! No!" Draco paused halfway in her, "I want _you_ inside of me."

"I won't last."

"I don't care." Draco didn't need to be told twice, flipping them over, letting her sit on his wand. They went rough, grunting, screaming, pounding, pinching, slapping, smacking one another, bouncing until both thought they were getting a fair amount of exercise. Draco lasted longer than he thought, forcing himself to think of a naked Snape in bed with Potter. However, he lost control anyways, when Hermione whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm cumming again."

_Minx._

* * *

Neville Longbottom was not one to be crossed. No. Gone was the little boy who stumbled on the revolving staircase and getting dungbombed by Peeves... Okay, maybe the latter still happened, and some of his potions still exploded in his face. After all, you can't change a person completely. But truly, he was no longer the ninny who first entered Hogwarts fearing everything, afraid that he would soon meet the same destiny as his parents. No. He had become a man. A man who realized he had powers, too. That his hatred for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could drive him. Motivation. He was a true friend. Loyal. Brave. Gryffindor. And no one... _no one_ could hurt his friend and get away with it.

Like Malfoy.

Using. Hurting. Sexually abusing. Hermione.

Hermione was such a sweet girl... a nice friend. Ron might not be the perfect boyfriend, and Neville resented it, but _Malfoy_? Malfoy had intentions. He'd heard it straight from his mouth. In a meeting. There was no way, however, to warn her without letting the world know...

He couldn't let anyone know.

Not even Dumbledore.

It worked to his advantage that no one could read his mind, but still, an intercepted or traced owl would be the end of him. He had to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down from the inside. Harry couldn't figure everything out, especially with Hermione trusting the Malfoy git so much. He needed to be so sneaky... so vile that no one could realize his true intentions. It was dangerous. He would be wanted from both sides... and neither side would ever know of his true identity. A glamour charm would see to it. To the Death Eaters, he was Nathan Levitt. To the Light side, he was simply the ever-so-clumsy-and-innocent Neville Longbottom.

He was climbing up the ladder quickly, so to speak. After his report to He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was immensely trusted. It showed he was not afraid to report the truth, at the risk of being hurt by the Malfoy clan. Though he was not trusted _over_ them, he was still well trusted. He was worthy of being used. It was the smartest move he had ever made, and perhaps the most painful. He almost shuddered at the memory of being under the Crutacious Curse, and almost being eaten by Nagini.

The Inner Circle celebration today... celebration of the War to begin. He had done the only thing he could to warn everyone. He left a drawing of the Dark Mark next to Harry's sleeping form. Hopefully, he got the message. Or went to Hermione, and Hermione would decipher it.

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione shot up from bed, before she realized that she was still exposed from last night. Flushing, though Draco was still asleep, she repaired her shredded clothing and got dressed. By the time she was done, she heard the distinctive shout of Harry Potter, and the pounding of her portrait. And of course, the cries in complaint from the painting of Issac Newton. Peculiar, really, that he was a warlock, having founded Physics and the laws of Gravity, when he himself could simply defy it with a wave of a wand.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I – um... Hermione.. I -"

"What is it?"

Harry pointed to his neck in correspondence to the large lovebite on Hermione's neck. She flushed bright red, slapping her hand over the mark, and rushing to grab the cloak on the couch.

"Was there anything else, Harry?"

Harry said nothing, only handing her a piece of parchment. On it was an illustration of the Dark Mark. Hermione gasped.

"Bloody Hell, Granger, where -" a scantily clad Draco Malfoy chose to walk in then, interrupted by his acknowledgment of the-boy-who-lived. "Ah, have you come to see me in all my glory as well, Potter?"

"Good morn to you, too, Malfoy."

Hermione motioned for Draco to come down as well, showing him the word-less note left for Harry, "He came to show me this... do you think..."

"The celebration tonight..."

"Harry... I think... the time has come."

"Time...?"

"It's soon. You have to face Voldemort." Draco winced at the name.

"Who could have..."

"Longbottom." Hermione and Harry both turned and stared at Draco, gaping.

* * *

"Ron, you can't go!"

"Why the bloody Hell not? Malfoy is going to steal Hermione from me!"

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe I'm afraid Malfoy will steal _you_ away from _me_?"

"I'm not yours! And even I highly doubt Ferret-face is a pouf!"

"No! I mean he'll-"

"I'm stronger than him." Ron could almost hear Pavarti raising her eyebrow at that statement, "Do you doubt me?"

"I... don't doubt you, per say, but I definitely don't have _any_ doubt about Malfoy's power. And if worse comes to worse, what if your spells backfire again?"

Ron huffed at the statement. No one could ever forget his blunder in with the slugs, could they? It was a broken wand, not his lack of skill. If his throwing up slugs for an entire day was any indication of his skill, he was quite gifted. The slugs tasted horrid.

Little did Pavarti know, Ron was already halfway done unbinding his hands. If only he could see...

* * *

"You really think that Neville is a Death Eater?"

"Not exactly. Marked as one, but I do believe he's a spy."

"..Why?"

"He's so... strong."

"Puberty?"

"Granger, you and I both know that puberty won't affect someone's strength, only their inclination to exercise. Have you seen Longbottom exercise? Why keep it a secret? And he can easily have left the note for Potter."

"But-"

"Hermione, I agree with Malfoy."

"How can – he's all alone! And how? He's so timid... surely Voldemort can read his mind!"

Draco pulled Hermione closer in embrace, "I'm not too sure, myself, but I am pretty certain that he did this. There was a new Inner Circle initiate by the name of Nathan Levitt."

"And...?"

"Levitt is a Muggle surname, but spells have shown him to be a Pureblood."

"I'm not seeing where you're going with this, Malfoy."

"Patience, Potter. His initials are N.L. Neville Longbottom is also N.L. Furthermore, it would give him a reason to punch me."

"How -"

"He's a bloody Gryffindor. Loyal as Merlin's pink, saggy thighs. He must have heard me explaining to the Dark Lord about how I plan to use you." Hermione stiffened, "I am _not _using you, of course. I just said it to keep us safe. He won't pressure me to kill you... and I won't be accused of being a blood traitor."

Harry cleared his throat, "It still doesn't explain how Neville is pulling this off. For cripes sake, the bloke still gets lost, trapped in the Rotating Staircase, and explodes his potions! He's a bloody mess, even Merlin can't make him do something so risky!"

Hermione looked back and forth from the two boys, and announced, "It is time we went to the Library."

* * *

Late that night, Harry heard a rustling near his bed. Imagine his surprise when he realized a flash of red hair, and a tall, lanky bloke reaching out to touch his head. "_Ron?_"

"Harry, give me back my sight. I need to-"

"Ron! How did you-"

"I got my wand from Pavarti, but I can't reverse this blinding spell."

"Pavarti gave it to you?"

"I stole it back and stunned her. She should wake up in a few hours. Mate, you have to help me!"

"Ron, I-"

"I know about Malfoy killing me, but I can't let him get Hermione! 'Mione is mine! Only mine! And no one can ever take her away from me!"

Neville stirred, hearing the commotion.

"Ron, listen!" Harry hissed, "Hermione is not to be owned. She is happy with Malfoy. You royally messed up!"

"So she will be with a killer? What kind of-"

"He is _not_ a killer!"

"So what is this about him trying to kill me?" Honestly, they were quite lucky that everyone, save for Neville, were heavy sleepers.

"He isn't going to kill you. He cares about Hermione-"

"Enough to _rape_ her?"

"Enough to _save_ her!"

"Are you mad, Harry Potter?"

"I'm not mad, simply accepting."

Neville was perturbed to say the least. He had gone through the initiation process, having raped a poor, unsuspecting girl. He oblivated her, and she was hopefully safe for the time being, but he had never thought... that maybe Malfoy had done the same. Not oblivate her from the process, per say, but give her that safety net. Could Malfoy really have been lying to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he said he wanted to simply use Hermione?

"Harry Potter, I never thought I'd see the day when _you'd_ turn from Hermione. She's in danger, and-"

"Mate, listen. Malfoy has been helping us. He has a lead that someone might be a secret spy for the Light side."

"Spy?"

"We're not sure yet, but we think it might be Neville." Neville stifled a gasp. Was it safe that they knew?

"Neville?"

"SHH! Ron!"

"Merlin'a red painted toenails, how can you be so daft? I'm _certain_ Malfoy's pulling our leg now!"

"No, we have... reasons to suspect him."

"Like?"

"He's incredibly strong and fast."

"So am I..."

"Neville Longbottom being strong and fast? That in itself is suspicious, don't you think, Ron? He must be hiding something."

"We all have secrets!"

"And Neville's secret?"

* * *

**A/N:** The secrets have been revealed! :) Who expected Neville? As promised, there was a dash of lemon in there, though I'm not very good at writing smut. Anyways, like always, please critique!


	15. Over

**AN: **Oh my goodness, it's been forever since I've updated. Does anyone else have problems with uploading, where bits and pieces of the doc wasn't uploaded, resulting in awkward typos and such? I'm not sure if it's because I have Open Office, or because I had a bad virus (just go a new laptop!). Anyhow, while I've been waiting on my laptop, I wrote everything down on paper, and I'm currently transferring it on screen :D I literally just downloaded Open Office, and is currently neglecting my finals. Hope you enjoy! And yes, you can expect the next two chapters to come up within the next three days, or so.

* * *

Quick recap for those who wanted to skip the lemon-y chapter: Ron escapes, and Harry explains to him the suspicion Draco has that Neville is a spy.

* * *

Neville waited for Harry to drag Ron out, invisibility cloak atoll before sitting up. There was a lot of thinking he had to do.

He was never one for things like revenge and violence, and quite frankly, he had been quite surprised he hadn't landed in Hufflepuff. Bravery? It was one of the traits that nobody would ever expect out of Neville Longbottom.

In fact, he was sure he was not brave even _now_. There was no way that he would be doing what he was doing, unless he had full guarantee that he wouldn't be found out. Glamour charms and his blessed escape from Legilimency would see to it.

It was scary... Throughout First, Second, Third, and Fourth Years, Neville had often wondered how Harry was able to handle it all, knowing he alone bore the task of killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fifth Year revealed to him his own extraordinary powers. He was simply another corollary to the-boy-who-lived. Neville, unknowingly, was the-boy-who-kept-his-mind. Of course, nobody really knew this, and it worked to his benefit. It was a curse in disguise, because he knew he could help bring down one of the darkest, evilest wizards of all.

In the end, however, it all boiled down to one question: Who could he trust? Neville knew he could trust Harry and Hermione, but... there was something _off_ about Ron. Telling either Harry or Hermione would definitely bring Ron into the equation, and it was simply too risky. He would have to be more careful... or somehow... It was really too much thinking. Neville decided to sleep it off, when suddenly, he felt the stinging, burning sensation that as the Dark Lord summoning him through the Dark Mark. Bloody wonderful.

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco, who was suddenly grabbed his arm, face turning even paler. "He's calling again, isn't he?"

Draco could only nod before he ran off to apparate, just as Harry barged in, invisible Ron atoll. The awkward shuffling of feet at the corridor ended up with Draco shoving Harry aside, then crashing right into Ron, revealing that the stubborn red-head had escaped. "I don't have time for this!"

"He was summoned?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, "He always comes back in pain. I hate it."

"He's a Death Eater! Doesn't anyone get it? He's just acting-"

Hermione's glare effectively put the redhead into silence, "This means that the others might have also been summoned..."

"...And we can check to see if Neville is still here, or not!" Harry stared incredulously at his redheaded mate who had just spoken. _Finally, _some exclamation of wisdom. But then again, one cannot be completely a dud, having dated Hermione for that long.

Before the three even stepped towards the Gryffindor Common Room, however, they were crashed into by Neville Longbottom, whose face had turned almost as pale as Draco Malfoy's as he stumbled passed the trio, pushing them out of the way. Honestly, it wasn't fair that the Death Eaters who weren't in Hogwarts probably wouldn't have to put up with so much pain for so long, unless they were in the loo or using the showers.

"I suppose that answers _that_ question."

"How could he? I thought he'd be-"

"Ron, being a Death Eater doesn't make you bad, what you _do_ as a Death Eater makes you bad."

"I'd say _rape_ makes a person bad," the meaning wasn't lost on the other two. Neville must have... also found a "Mudblood whore" for initiation.

"Fine, _intentions _as a Death Eater makes you bad. Draco isn't bad, and I'm sure that Neville is not as corrupted as Malfoy Sr and Bellatrix."

"'Mione, I'd say being as bad and corrupted as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is enough bad, you don't have to be Malfoy Sr. or Bellatrix!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's statement, "And you said Hermione has got to get her priorities straight."

"What?" He defended, "I would rather end up expelled than dead!"

"And I'd rather face Malfoy Sr. and Bellatrix _together_ than face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"He's all talk, nothing special. He doesn't get his hands too dirty. Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr. are the twisted ones who like to torture people!"

"And yet you can't even say his name, Ronald! This is no time to be bickering, there must be a reason why I'm not with Draco! I thought I was to be taken with him today for the celebration, remember?"

The floor under them vanished then, and Hogwarts seemed to sink down into the invisible darkness. Nothing in the world could have prepared them for this. An attack from underground... while _sinking_ the entire school underground? Hermione hoped to Merlin that her brains could get them all out of this, because she doubted she had even heard of such a thing.

* * *

Almost as soon as they sank, they landed. Which was quite a relief. But then again... in the world of magic, it could meant that they were already millions of metres below ground level. Not fun. Then, came the evil cackle that seemed almost too cliché to occur, "Potter, pleasssssure to see you sssssix feet underground!"

All three grimaced, and it was _not_ just at the stench of being underground, "What a pity that we can still hear you from here, Voldemort. It's almost as pitiful as your joke," Hermione chimed in.

"Not as pitiful as your heritage, Mudblood!"

Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Almost. This was kind of ridiculous... about to begin a battle, and they were throwing petty insults at one another. On second thought, _where in Merlin's beard is Dumbledore? _At the thought, Hermione almost trembled. She could not... _would_ not show any sign of weakness. Not in front of Voldemort, wherever he, or rather IT, was.

"Not so strong without Dumbledore, are you?"

"Only so brave when you're invisible, are you?" Harry countered.

"I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't need to be," the terrible, familiar voice said, "But I'll humour you, and I come in truce." He appeared. As disgusting and ugly as Harry remembered from fourth year, "I want to have a talk with dear Ronald Weasley, here."

Hermione and Harry both stepped in front of Ron, shielding him from the monster who thought himself too great for impure magical blood.

"I won't kill him, I come in truce. I swear it on Slytherin's honour," the terrible, toothless smile was revolting.

"That's exactly _why_ we won't trust you, Voldemort!"

"I'm a big boy, I can take on him!" Ron broke away from behind Hermione and Harry. Of all the times to actually be the definition of stupid...

* * *

Draco stared at them from the shroud of darkness the Dark Lord had caused. They couldn't have known. _He _didn't know. This must have been a surprise attack. _Where is Dumbledore? The ol' bint must have _some_ tricks up his ancient sleeves!_

* * *

Moments passed... more than moments. Silence... Complete silence. It was as though the entire world was trying to listen in on what it was that Voldemort wanted to speak with Ron about. Needless to say, nobody could hear... and everything was still. _The calm before the storm_. Neville hoped his warning for Harry was enough... it didn't make sense. _Why_ was this a surprise attack? It wasn't like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was too arrogant to do something like this. He would plan something and marvel at it, unwilling to change his "perfect" plans. It meant... he must be wary of some weasel within their group. He hadn't seemed to be the least bit suspicious of Neville... so unless he was suspicious of... _Draco Malfoy_?

It was obvious who he was. The younger of the platinum-hair-baring boy was fighting himself, trying not to rush into the fray. Draco Malfoy actually _cared_ about Hermione? And bless Merlin's left testicle, Dumbledore was visible, walking into the darkness with a candle, lighting the depths of what Voldemort had created.

* * *

"Is there any reason for you to come at this hour, Tom?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Tom Riddle."

"No! That's not my name! It's not, you old fool!" _Bingo_.

"Mr. Riddle, that's not the way to speak to your old professor, is it?"

"No, no, no! Don't call me that! I'm not a Riddle. I never will be!"

"Your heritage is part of who you are, Mr. Riddle. You have to -"

"Silence!"

"Tom Riddle, just because you hate your father, doesn't mean you should deny me the right to have mine _and_ my mother," Harry suddenly spoke up. The reaction he got was almost deadly. If looks could kill... the-boy-who-lived probably would have died a meaningless death. The shroud was lifted. The Second Great War began.

* * *

Chaos...

Shouts...

...Running

Sobs.

Yelling.

Revenge...

Vengeance...

...Stumbles

Rapes.

Knives.

Guns.

Wands.

Spells.

Curses.

Torture.

Blood.

Flesh.

Wounds.

War.

_Tick, tock._

"_Aveda Kedavra!" _

It was over.

* * *

**AN: **Wondering what Voldemort and Ron were talking about? Wondering who won? How about: WHO DIED? :D WILL BE REVEALED SOON! Please Review! :3


	16. Move On

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry everyone. I really don't think technology likes me very much. Now that I have finally finished typing it out on a school library computer between classes and waiting for my electronics to work so that I can post it (FF is blocked at school), I hope I have not lost too many readers. Without further ado, the last two chapters!

* * *

It was a moment of victory when the dust settled.

The fatal words were screamed from both ends, and the whole world went silent. The war seemed to stop for the few minutes the two Unforgivables were battling for dominance. Both fell... but only one rose again.

Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. Twice.

* * *

White.

Red.

Flashes of pain... _everywhere_.

Had it always felt like this?

Of course... relief.

It would figure. Now that the boy-who-lived finally destroyed him once and for all, the Dark Lord wanted to still preside. In Hell, most likely. Currently, he was summoning them all to go with him.

Echos.

Screams.

They were all muffled.

He could distinctly hear... hear... something.

Something.

Darkness.

* * *

She had been celebrating with everyone else.

That was, until she noticed the casualties. And the remaining Death Eaters had begun to fight.

Luna Lovegood, her dreams taken from her.

Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept his mind... but lost his life. He was a Gryffindor to the very end.

Severus Snape, a spy who lost his eyesight, blinded by a slashing curse thrown his way, before finally he bled to death by his own spell,_Sectumsempra_. His loyalties were obvious the moment the war had begun, as he began shielding Harry and casting spells against other Death Eaters. His love for Lily Evans extended beyond her life, and now, perhaps, beyond his, as well.

Ron... was not dead, thank Merlin. However, he was quite hurt, having pushed Hermione out of the way of a hex. Strangely enough, she heard Ron place a spell on her before falling, and being rushed away to some hiding place by Dumbledore. In the back of her mind, she registered that she would have been safe from the attack, and the Death Eater would turn to ash, as she was still Draco's... plaything.

And lastly.. Dumbledore. The old, wizened wizard had fallen at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. The senior blonde didn't have much time to be proud of his feat, as Draco had swung a spell towards his father as revenge.

Unfortunately, his act of vengeance did not go unnoticed by Bellatrix, who then tried to strangle her nephew. _Fortunately_, Hermione had seen and hexed her, but not before Draco had fallen unconscious for a it. Also unfortunately, this also meant that Bellatrix now had the means to hurt Hermione. The crazed pallid woman had grabbed Hermione, taking out her dagger to etch "mudblood" on her arm. Nothing fatal, and everyone else had seemed too preoccupied to notice the struggle that transpired, except for Draco, who had awoken just before the locks of his Aunt Bella's cursed hair strangled Hermione to death. The irony was not lost on him, though, that Hermione Granger, owner of the most untamable hair, was almost strangled by hair as insane as his aunt's mind. it was finally Ron Weasley who delivered the fatal blow to Bellatrix Lestrange. Rudolphus had wanted to avenge his wife's death by killing the "dirty mudblood", which was when Ron had gotten hurt.

As she was fending off remaining Death Eaters, Hermione heard a yell. A yell of pain that didn't seem like it was from hexes. It wasn't anyone being hit by _Crutatious,_ or _Sectumsempra. _The scream echoed as more Death Eaters followed suit, dropping like flies, crumpling in pain. Hermione watched in horror as the one she had been dueling put his wand to his temple and whispered, "_Aveda Kedavra."_

Hermione scanned the area for Draco, knowing that he was probably suffering from the same fate. As the Death Eaters killed themselves off one by one, the ground rose, putting the bodies and survivors back to ground level in Hogwarts. Filch would have a field day cleaning up the blood stains and ruined floors.

"Hermione... I... I want to..."

"Shh, I can find a way to save you. I can!"

"Who are you? Find Hermione... I need..."

"I _am _Hermione! Draco, I'll find a way to save you. I promise. Just stay with me."

"No, Hermione... has beautiful.. brown... I want..."

"Draco, you're delirius!"

Harry stood by Hermione, taking Draco away from her, "I'll take him to see Madame Pomphrey," after tilting his head at Hermione, he frowned, "Who are you? I'm sure you weren't with us when the war began. And you're not a Death Eater..."

"Harry! Stop jesting! Draco's delirious, not you!"

"Her...mione?"

"Who else would I be?"

"You're... different looking."

_Different? _Hermione flashed back to the spell Ron placed on her. Could he have... Maybe it was so that she would be unrecognizable, and not sought after. But... "I think Ron placed a glamour charm on me, so that I wouldn't be recognized."

A flash of worry flittered across Harry's face, Hermione noticed, but he simply nodded and said, "Here, help me take Malfoy and Ron to the Mediwitch. I think they may need to be transferred to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Ron stared at the beautiful girl coming towards him. They were the perfect match. Red hair, blue eyes... it wasn't that Hermione was ugly to begin with, it was simply that he had to keep Weasley traditions alive! Red hair and blue eyes suited Hermione well. Especially with the added touch of freckles. THAT was a touch of genius, if he did say so himself. Hermione would probably look into a mirror and see how perfect they truly were for one another. He admit, Malfoy was quite a better bloke than he had given him credit for, but it didn't change the fact that he was a Malfoy. The name was tainted, and horrible, and absolutely a sore. Surely, Hermione saw it, too. Which was why she would come to her senses and realize HE was the perfect match for her.

Imagine his surprise when Hermione told him, "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey's. Afterwards, you can turn me back."

Defeat. The spell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him had failed. It was the deal.

If the Dark side won, he would get to keep Hermione alive, if he joined.

Ron had said he'd join if the Dark Side won.

Time to face the music.

Obviously, neither happened.

No Dark Side winning. No Hermione.

He was too tired to argue now. Perhaps... after he is better.

* * *

Ginny ran to her bloodied boyfriend, throwing herself into her arms, kissing every square inch of his face, knowing that he was alive and well, but Harry pushed her off.

"Harry?"

"Ginny, we have to talk."

Ginny knew she had done nothing wrong, and knew it must've been about the battle, "What is it?"

"Ron..."

"Oh, Merlin! I was so glad to see you that I had forgotten! How is he? And Hermione?"

"Ron was injured, but he will be okay. As for Hermione..."

"Hermione?" Ginny squeaked.

"She's okay, physically, just... she's not the same."

"Not the same?"

"Ron put her under a glamour charm."

"No," she whispered. Her green eyes widened, realizing what Harry meant. Ron was following their father's footsteps.

"She has red hair and blue eyes, and even freckles!"

Ginny broke down, crying. Dark times led by Voldemort were gone, but the dark times that lay ahead for her family may have just begun.

"Ginny, look at me." Ginny obliged, "I want you to know that I don't judge you for Ron's actions. Hermione isn't under any spell other than a glamour charm, so it will be easily resolved. I'll see to it that Ron ends the charm once he is conscious again, and that Hermione will still have a choice in her life."

"But... Ron..."

"He's a Weasley. He's strong, just like his younger sister. He will realize that what he's doing is wrong, one day."

"What if that day doesn't come soon enough?"

"I pray to Merlin it will. I swear on Dumbledore's grave, though, that everything will be alright. Then, I plan to marry you."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Not yet."

"Good, because that was a bloody horrible one!"

* * *

It had been a week.

Ron had healed.

Hermione stayed at Draco's bedside, with books piled high around her, trying to figure out spells that would help remove the claim Voldemort had over him. So far, the numbing spells she had been placing on him every ten minutes had slowed his heartrate back to normal, but he was still knocked out from the pain, slipping in and out of conscience every now and then. Blimey, Voldemort was a twisted thing, and Tom Riddle was an absolute madman.

Vaguely, she remembered what Draco had said about Snape un-claiming Harry's mum, and an idea formed. perhaps... Voldemort's blood... or, in this case, Harry's could save him from being summoned.

It was a long shot, but definitely worth a try.

* * *

"I have to _what_?"

"Remember the spell that Lucius cast on Draco and I? We need to reverse it... but with _you_ and him."

"Me? So... you want him to be my... _sex slave_?"

"No! You have Voldemort's blood in you! You might be able to-"

"I'll do it."

Ron stared at him in confusion. Surely Harry wouldn't try to jeopardize his time with Hermione. Even though he had grudgingly returned Hermione back to her original state, it didn't mean he had stopped trying! Hermione was destined to be his one day, didn't they see?

"Anything for you, 'Mione. I know that Malfoy means a lot to you, and it would kill me to think I could've done something, and _didn't_."

"You're the best, Harry."

Ron harrumphed in the background, "I don't see what the big deal is, everyone dies some day, maybe the ferret just wanted to die sooner!"

"if he wantd to, he wouldn't have fought this hard to stay alive! All the other Death Eaters are all dead. They all gave in! It must mean something to him to be alive!"

Ron pouted, not wanting to except it as true. "He's still a ferret."

"He's MY Ferret, and Ron, if you so try to stop our relationship, I will hex you to no tomorrow!"

Defeat.

Again.

Maybe... he did have to move on.

Eloise Midgen was looking quite nice now that she had her face realigned. Magically, of course. She did have a rather pleasing body, now that his eyes weren't so distracted from her uneven facial structures. Yes, Ron Weasley was quite the superficial, typical man, and no one was going to stop him.

He wondered how Eloise would look with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes...

* * *

Ten minutes later... it was done.

The pain subsided slowly from Draco's arm, the tattoo fading away.

The numbing charm could only cover the pain on a conscious level, but his conscience still felt every bit of the pain. His entire body un-tensed with the disappearing pain, and he finally opened his eyes for longer than five seconds for the first time in a week.

"I heard that, Weasel. Go for Midgen, I'm sure she'd like experimenting with beauty charms anyways."

"You heard that?" Ron paled.

"Wizards and witches unconscious for long periods of time tend to learn funny things, like read minds, mate. You should read more."

"I'm not your mate."

Everyone laughed.


	17. Epilogue

**Breaking News! The Late Severus Snape and Lily Potter? **By Colin Creevy  
_It is a great surprise that Harry Potter revealed the story behind Severus Snape's contribution to his survival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's killing curse when he was but a wee babe. Potter states, "I never quite liked the greasy git until I learned that he risked his life to save my mother, and though he failed, he saved me. He loved my mother, and I grieve his end in the war, knowing that he was the final link I had to my past. He is a great man, and I will name my first-born after him." He refused to answer regarding his future plans with a certain Ginerva Potter, ahem, Weasley. But then again, "Potter" might be her last name soon, don't you believe so, my readers? Harry Potter continue on to explain the story behind the late Snape, and his mother, (more on page 12)_

**Draco Malfoy, Saved by the Light? **By Colin Creevy  
_It is no secret that the Malfoy family had always been involved with the Dark Arts, but the Malfoy heir has a different thought! He was unconscious for some time, resisting the summoning of He-Who-Not-Be-Named. It was also revealed after the war that his beau is none other than Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our time! Hermione Granger also found a way to cure Draco Malfoy from the Dark Mark by use of Harry Potter's blood, and no other marked Death Eater is alive, anymore. Now that the youngest Malfoy has proven his loyalty to Hermione Granger, will the two be tying the knot soon? (more on page 26)_

**Ron Weasley, Dating Again? **By Colin Creevy  
_The break up between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was finally voiced after the war, and Weasley was particularly upset over it. However, in light of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's dating, Weasley had said that he was okay with it, "Hermione and I have been friends for a long time, and though I'm not fond of Malfoy, and I still think he's a ferret, for those who understand the reference." The redhead was reportedly seen walking around with Eloise Midgen, who reportedly had undergone several procedures to straighten her facial features, as well as magically dye her hair red. Do you think Midgen is good enough for the youngest Weasley boy, one of the greatest heroes of the Great War? (more on page 28) _

**Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Harry Potter, Engaged!** By Colin Creevy  
_The boy who lived was found at a local restaurant with girlfriend Ginerva Weasley, and asked for her hand to marry her. Witnesses said the unruly haired boy, now man, was the most romantic bloke a gal could ever ask for, having not only hired an orchestra, but having performed with them. Padma Patil, former school mate of the two, says, "Harry was never a great performer, and his performance proved that he is tone deaf, but he still did it all for Ginny!" The couple was then said to (more on page 13)_

**Malfoy &Granger are Scandalous! Raunchy Pictures Revealed? **By Colin Creevy  
_The ex-Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger was known for her book-smarts, and the Wizarding world could not have been any more surprised when she had bound rumoured playboy, Draco Malfoy. However, that's not the end of it, their relationship is not as innocent as many would think, as photographs were leaked, and reliable sources say they have seen them stay over at one another's homes! One can only wonder if there will be any "accidents" occurring in the near future! (more on page 9)_

Colin Creevy was one of the best gossip columnists, putting perfect stories to his many photographs. His articles were truthful and only hinting at things that could truly happen, and appealed to men and women alike. He followed the "Golden Trio" closely, and prided in his past schooling with them, and it became his signature on The Daily Prophet. He covered the rest of their stories with great precision, until **the end.**


End file.
